Breaking Butterflies
by Julia-Cullen-Frost
Summary: Julia Frost has just moved to Waterville, Maine. To unwelcomed eyes she looks like a clumsy girl, but the story behind all the bumps and bruises is her parents. No one understands except one boy who can enter her thoughts. Edward Cullen.
1. Preface

_Preface_

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

The words rung through my mind like wind chimes. So beautiful. I knew who these vocal chimes belonged to. How I longed to open my eyes and reply to his question, but it was impossible. My body was frozen in place, or at least that's what it felt like. Yet the coldness was something I could appreciate against the bumps and bruises that covered my body. My broken leg was still injured, but only slightly; it had been bound to suppress some of the pain.

Right now, I had no recollection of time. I only knew it was going by faster now. My head was spinning with thoughts as well as pondering over what I thought was coming. Death? Or maybe I was dead? But, wouldn't the pain in my leg already be gone? I had been thinking back on the events that had occurred tonight, but every time I thought of what my parents had done to put me in this spot, a gentle touch, or chiming voice would interrupt me, like before.

"Are you okay?"

The voice asked again and once more I wanted to look; to speak. But since that was impossible, I thought of the answer in my mind. That would be better than just ignoring the question all together…

Right?

_Yes...I'm fine. _I lied.

A small laugh escaped his lips. "You're a horrid liar...Do you know who you are?"

Had he heard me? Only one way to find out.

_Julia Frost. _

"That's right, do you know who I am?"

_Of course. You're Edward Cullen. _

"That's right." He wasnow over me, whispering into my ear. "I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pleasure to save you Miss Julia Cullen Frost."


	2. Chapter 1 : Nicknames

**Waterville, Maine 1925**

_Nicknames_

"JULIA FROST?"

If I really wanted to be here at this very moment, I would have loved to answer. But I really didn't want to be here, they had just started to find out back home, if only I had been there a little longer.

"Julia Frost?" the female teacher, whose name had been written on the board as Ms. Clarkson, called my name again.

"Here." I answer unwillingly.

People were already looking, something I, personally, wasn't looking forward to. I hated the stares. They would look me up and down examining my bizarre exterior. The eyes would start from the top of my silvery bleach blonde hair, which was extremely unnatural for this part and unnatural to me as well. My parents were the reason for this, but not because of genes. No my parents had actually bleached my hair, not that I disliked the outcome, it actually looked really cool. My hair hadn't fallen out like they expected it, and they were careful not to burn my scalp or skin. But I still didn't like the attention it brought.

Their eyes would then move down to my face. Most likely my mouth would be the attention of their glazes. My bottom lip had been busted about a week ago and was now in the healing process. Then the eyes would move to my arms and chest. They would see how discolored my body was, in every section. My arms weren't just one color, no they were several. I had a dark blue spot on one arm and a reddish spot on the other. Then there was several colors put into one on my shoulder. That was how my whole body was colored. I didn't mind it much, the pain pasted easily now. My body had grown use to pain, a tolerance to the bruises that I got every night.

I heard mumbling already or maybe that was just my imagination. I hoped it was my imagination. Unwillingly, I unglued my eyes from my shoes and looked around. No imagination here. People were staring and whispering lowly to their neighbors. How joyous. I closed my eyes and put all of my attention into my ears to hear what they were saying.

"What's with her arms?" a girl hissed.

"She probably thinks she better than everyone, just look at her hair." another girl hissed.

"Her lips are cut, maybe she's a tough one." a boy said eagerly.

I sighed then opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. This was only the first day of school. The truth was unbearably true, I would have to deal with this everyday, for the rest of high school. Four more years. Great.

I was then distracted by the teacher, who had now chosen it time to start teaching her bogus lesson. History. The worst subject to start the day out with. After paying attention for several minutes I found my thoughts going else where. To sleep. Last night wasn't the best night ever in my families house hold. So I folded my arms on the table and gently placed my head on it. After a couple moments the teacher called my name.

"Julia Frost. Am I right?" she asked standing right next to me.

"Yes." I tried to answer sweetly.

"Hm. Well maybe you can answer when Waterville was first inhabited?"

"It was inhabited with Indians before 1692. But it was incorporated in 1802."

"Thank you." she was obviously disappointed that I knew about the place. She stalked off back to the board.

Another sigh escaped my thoughts and I decided to just simply close my eyes and get some rest sitting upright. That worked for awhile. We were now forty-five minutes into class. We had been given an assignment, a fairly simple assignment. It took ten minutes. Tops.

So for the next fifteen minutes of class, I decided to recollect on my past life. We were living in Presque Isle, in North Maine. We had lived their since I was born. But of course no one said anything about the injuries I had acquired there. Either people thought I was really clumsy, or didn't want to get into anyone else's business. Something I wish people would do more often. The whole reason we moved was because the children at school were finally catching on more than my parents wanted them to. A big disappointment. The fact the children got more than the parents was extremely sad. But the worse part, was the parents didn't listen to their children, so no one could help the way I need help.

A lot of times, I wanted to go to the police myself. But when my parents caught on to what I was going to do, they made sure I came home right after school, picking me up and taking me home; then the pain would begin. I started wishing I hadn't thought of going to the authorities, then I would be in less pain. But that was back then, this was now. Not a big difference, but still some. They weren't going to pick me up from school today, I knew that for a fact because I had no idea where the police station was and I wasn't going to find out soon either. I didn't want to. It would be better just to let them be calm, and the future take its course, what ever course it may take.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a taping on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw the kid behind me holding a piece of paper. When I looked at him, he didn't move. So I just stared. Soon enough he pushed the paper that was in his hand toward my face, implying that it was mine. Taking it from him, I turned around. I didn't want to open the paper, knowing what was inside it wasn't difficult. But I still opened it anyways.

Your skin is weird.

A small chuckle escaped my lips. How boring. This wasn't even hurtful, just plain pointless. I picked up my pen and began to write.

Wow. that's very interesting for you to point out. Anything else you would like to point out before the bell rings?

I turned around giving the paper back to the annoying boy who had passed it. After he opened it, the expression on his face turned sad, he looked up at my glare and looked surprised. He shook his head several times then looked down to the floor.

Stupid idiot_._ This is what made me mad about kids. They didn't care how they hurt people and when they did, they felt bad for themselves. How nice.

The bell rang and I found myself quickly getting my things. I stomped my feet to the door. Once I opened it and took my first step out, a gust of wind flew past me. I looked over to see a boy moving as quickly as I was to his next class.


	3. Chapter 2 : Touching

_Touching_

_WHO WAS THAT?!_

Who ever it was, they were very rude and very fast. His bronze hair stood out most on his body. The only thing that was noticeable at the pace he was walking. Or running.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, but thankfully enough, I had found my way to the door of the art room. The room was halfway full. I glanced to the nearest table then realized the dreaded seating chart in the center of it. Assigned seating. This was something that I couldn't stand. Every time this happen, some pushy person would end up next to me, and I would always be in reach of their touching hands. This would probably be no different.

So after a minute of looking at each table I found my name on a table in the back. If I had really been paying attention, I would have noticed that someone was sitting next to me. I dropped my books to the floor and groan as they fell out. But, instead of picking them up and placing them back into my bag, I put my head onto the table letting my hair flow carefully around my head. It was then I heard the sound of a chair moving, the one right next to me. I took in a sniff of my hair, it smelt fine. After a few moments of trying to figure out what was wrong with me, I perched my chin on the desk edge. Careful not to move my whole head, I moved my eyes to look at the student next to me.

My mouth dropped. My torso then shot upright as I glazed at the boy who sat next to me. My sudden movement seemed to frighten him and he glazed in my direction.

"You were in the hallway!" I said louder than he, and I were expecting.

"Yes," his voice was calm, and beautiful. "A lot of people are in the hallways at school."

"But…you," I was finding it hard to put my thoughts into words. It was his bronze hair that gave him away. Seeing him in a still frame was very pleasing to the eyes. He had a beautifully structured face. His skin was very pale, very close to white. His arms were lanky but with beautiful form. He was gorgeous. I was very self-conscious of myself at that moment. How my body had multicolored lumps across it. This caused me to stop looking at him, snapping my head into place so it stared at the corner farthest from the table. I suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to be here before this moment, but the pain in my head was only getting worse. Then something touched my skin.

It was cold, like ice. Realizing where the coldness was placed I began thinking of when my parents had done this. Last night. We just finished unpacking. Sadly enough, I placed the empty boxes in the wrong spot. As I went into further detail of my memory, the pressure on my arm got harder. It was painful.

I jerked away quickly and looked at the bronze hair boy. My breathing was extremely deep and rushed, but he seemed as though he wasn't breathing at all.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

I couldn't stop looking at him. Was he angry, ashamed? It was wrong and I knew it, but I wanted him to touch the spot again. His skin wasn't like others. It was so cold. So smooth. He was now looking the other way, avoiding my stare. I turned around as well trying not to look over at him and failing horridly.

Thankfully the teacher began talking. He told us his name was Mr. Johnson. It was nice to get my mind off of whoever was sitting next to me. The teacher said our first work was going to be a still life. Also that he wanted us all to put everything into our work. This was easy for me; I enjoyed art very much in my other school. Art was always a great way to get out frustration. It was easy to escape to another world with art. Any art that you could work with your hands. This made me think of my next class, piano.

When the teacher finished we were aloud to start. After grabbing some pastels and paper, I began. The pencil glided with my hand. The finished rough-draft showed a vase of roses. I couldn't quite remember when I had seen this picture but it was something I thought of often. The flowers were something I never saw in my own household, only in others. They always seemed to be placed by a window, either to flaunt them or have them absorb the little sunlight. I always went to the first reason. Sighing, I went to get a pastel, to begin shading. When my hand touched it, my vision went over to my neighbors picture. It was beautiful. He was in the process of shading a piano. Down to every last detail, it was perfect. Then I spotted his signature already in place at the left hand corner. That alone could sell millions. His script was indescribable. After looking at it for a few moments, I finally read was it said.

Edward Cullen.

Gosh! Why was that his name. Edward?! Really! Edward? That was impossible. He didn't look like an Edward. Some reason, that name seemed so common. He needed a name that was no where to be found. A name, I myself hadn't even yet found. Some time went by before I noticed my eyes weren't on his paper anymore; they were on his face. His eyes, though his face wasn't moved away from his paper, were glaring at me. I eyed him, then snatched the pastel I had originally been reaching for.

Soon after, my picture was finished. A smile stretched across my face. I was being cocky.

"It looks nice."

I was caught of guard by the voice beside me; nearly falling out of my chair, but his cold hands caught me before I even left the seat.

"Thanks." I muttered looking over at his picture. "Yours is beautiful." I was gawking at it.

He shrugged, placing the picture in front of me. "Would you like it?" his voice was so chiming and alluring.

"No." I said in a rush. That was the last thing I needed. I picture that he had made. That wouldn't go well with my parents. The questions that would be brought up. The actions that would follow the answers. I shook my head then looked at him. His expression had turned grave.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Fine." he replied placing the picture back onto the table. He was unsteady. There was something in his eyes. His eyes. Great, another flawless part of his body. They were a honey color. Honey-bee honey. I shook my head coming back to reality.

The teacher came around to each table and looked at all of the art work. After going around to each table once, he came to our table. He walked behind Edward and I, bending in low to whisper in our ears.

"I'd like to put your pictures on display. If you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." I replied joyfully. I took my pencil and signed on the right hand corner. Edward had already given his and mine was added to the one paper pile.

"Thank-you." Mr. Johnson said leaving the table.

"You have beautiful hand writing." Edwards casual voice chimed out.

"Thanks." I muttered lowly.

I looked blankly at the wall across from me. Millions of thoughts flooding my mind. I tried not to think of any of them. Instead I thought of piano. Unconsciously, I glided my taping fingers along the edge of the table, humming a tune along with it. The bell suddenly rang and I got up to collect my things.

He was gone. No where to be found and the bell had just rang. Maybe he was on track and getting some practice in. Laughing at myself for what I had just thought, I went out of the classroom.

Piano was down by the front. Walking down the stairs I felt some eyes turning to me. Just ignore it, I told myself. Soon I was on the right level and walking to the front of the building. Passer-bys looked, mumbled, but nothing more. They were noticing new prey to attack. Everyone here had probably lived here since time began. That eased my mind some. I passed a window and noticed it was raining. Joys came upon me from the splattering on the building. It was calming. Happy, I finished my trip to piano. At the door the teacher greeted me. After replying I looked at the piano's. They were beautiful to say the least. But my glaze locked onto a student in to farthest corner. Edward Cullen was eyeing me with those bee honey eyes before I even came through the door.


	4. Chapter 3 : Keys

_Keys_

"MS. JULIA?"

The female teacher called my name. I was still standing in the doorway. How could he be in this class as well? That so was not fair. Again my name was called, this time getting the response that was wanted.

"Yes." I replied as though waking from a dream.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Very appeasing to the eyes."

"Yes. I've always been found of pianos myself."

She was talking about the pianos?! I flushed immediately. Stupid boy, being all handsome and what not. Then, there he was. Looking at me again with those eyes. He was now smiling crookedly as though he had just realized what I had said as well.

"Where do we sit?" I asked, trying to get my mind out of the gutter.

"Anywhere you would like."

"Okay, thank you."

I then looked around the classroom. I wanted a seat by the window. Then I could hear the rain and make rhythmic patterns with it. My eyes then landed right on the two sets of windows. One piano was taken, one still free. I advanced joyfully. After about ten steps, my piano was in front of me. I touched the surface, moving my finger back and forth. Caressing it. The black color looked good against my skin, like they were long lost partners. After taking a deep breath I walked to the bench at the back. I placed my bag on the floor, being careful it didn't lay against the piano. When I sat down my eyes were shut. My back was facing the window and the rain's sound played through my head. Slowly, my finger took their place on the keys and began dancing around. I was playing in high notes. A symphony meant for my ears only.

When the rain began to fade, which wasn't that long after I had begun, my eyes opened. My face must have turned a bright red. Everyone had cluttered around one piano, my piano. I swallowed hard and tried to relax.

"You have great talent." the teacher commented.

I couldn't hear her that well because of the ringing that was filling my ears.

"Thank you." I whispered in a cracking voice.

"Please go to your seats now."

Once again, it barely registered. My eyes darted around the room, which seemed to had gotten smaller. Then his eyes caught mine. His smile was very light, not mocking. I then realized why he was smiling. He had enjoyed my playing.

I then made a strange noise and bashed my head lightly to the keys. The ones it touched made an awkward sound and my face turned a different shade of red.

After awhile, the ringing faded and the redness had gone down. The teacher's name was Ms. Roselle and she had been playing piano for her whole life. She was dedicated. She had passed out sheets of music that we were to work on. When she handed the music to me, she commented that I would have to get 'harder music' because of the level I was already at. I didn't mind it much. It was nice to be recognized every now and then. I was so center minded. What totally caught me off guard was the name she said after mine.

"I have to get Edward Cullen harder music too. He has the same talent you do."

Ugh. Edward Cullen. Why did I have to have the same talents as him, much less the same class.

When the teacher left she went over to Edward. He wasn't looking at her when she talked, he was looking at me. Eyeing me cautiously, as though I had some meaning he couldn't figure out. Minutes went by and the teacher left her place by him and went into a back room. My eyes followed her, hoping she would go to another student with the same 'talent' that Edward and I possessed. Then he was there, sitting on bench beside me.

"Hello." his voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump.

"What do you want?" I asked breathlessly.

"Why do you treat me so meanly?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You act as though you hate me."

"You are coming up with that on your own. The only thing I have said to you is that your art work is nice. That's not hateful at all."

"Every time I look at you, you glare at me like I stabbed you with a pencil."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Then I began playing. It was just my luck that I was closer to the lower keys. I began playing to drown out his talking, being stubborn.

"That's not going to work." he said shaking his head disapprovingly.

I pushed my hands down with more force, even though I knew it wasn't going to make the piano get any louder.

"I don't see why you dislike me so much." he continued again. "I'm really a nice person when you get to know me."

"Really?" The word seeped with sarcasm.

"Yes." he chuckled. The began playing the higher keys.

The keys he played matched perfectly with mine. It was unbelievable, like we had been playing together since we were five. He really was a nice piano player, much better than I. Looking around, I realized people gawking at us. Surprisingly, I smiled.

"Do you like me now?" his voice chimed just a little louder than the piano.

I looked over at him. He wasn't even looking at the piano. He was staring dead at me with those warm honey eyes.

"It depends." I said flashing a smile.

"Well, I hope you'll warm up to me."

The way he said warm was funny. But maybe that was me paying to much attention to what he was saying. Then his fingers slightly touched mine. The coldness was unsurpassable. Then the thought of him touching my bruises jumped into my mind. I stopped playing at that very moment and began staring at my hands. They were shaking. I studied them for a few seconds, taking in all of their flaws. The nails were discolored from lack of nutrition. A purplish color, rather thank pink. The tips were all jagged. None of them curved, in a smooth line like regular nails. I flipped them over and looked at the bottom. Some of the skin was tough. In other spots, it was cut and scabbed.

It then hit me Edward had stopped playing along the time I had. He was looking at the wall opposite of me. His hands were placed in his lap, clenched into tight fist.

"Sorry I stopped playing." I murmured.

"No, it's fine. Really."

He then looked over at me, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. Closing my eyes, I heard the rain had picked up again. Unconsciously, I began to play the melody.

"You play what you hear?" he asked.

I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't have to look to know the stance he took.

"Yes." I said slowly, in tune with the keys I played.

He didn't reply. He was quite. I had to open my eyes and see if he was still there. Unwillingly, might I add. He was there. His eyes closed, relaxed. He looked like a stone carving. I continued playing for awhile longer, then glanced to the clock. Since it seemed he was sleeping, I decided to talk aloud so he could hear. But before I could let the word escape my mouth he cut me off.

"The bell is about to ring."

He got up and went to his piano and gather his things. I knew my mouth had opened. How did he do that. I was sure he didn't look at the clock, or look at me to read what I was about say; and yet, he said exactly what I was going to say.

Absent-mindedly, I gather my things. The bell rang. It helped to clear my senses. I was able to close my mouth. I got up, and of course, he was gone. Edward Cullen was not in his seat. He was most likely already in the lunch room. Oh yeah. Lunch. This wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 4 : Unwanted

_Unwanted_

"24-12-09-34-46" CLICK.

My locker opened after all the numbers were put in. As I went to place my history book on the bottom of it, a paper caught my attention. After picking up the paper and replacing it with the book, I began to unfold it.

The paper was folded several times so it could be slipped into the top of the locker. This was new. We didn't have lockers in grade school. When the paper was completely undone my eyes scanned what was written. A low growl escaped my lips and my hands crumpled the paper into a small ball. Turning away, I slammed the locker door and stormed down the hallway, running into a few people and getting unwelcome, angry replies.

Sooner than hoped, I was at the lunchroom. I pasted a trash can and threw the note into it. Glancing around the room, there was one lunch table that no one was sitting at. Once at the table, I placed my bag on the ground and sat, placing my head down on folded arms. Instantly the reason why people weren't sitting here was clear. It was freezing.

I sighed in relief as the coldness graced my body. But when relaxation set in, a small sound gathered my attention. It was in front of me and the sound was a tray being placed on the table. Unwelcome visitor.

"Hello Julia." his voice chimed out.

"Hello Edward." I mumbled into my arm.

I brought my elbows onto the table and perching my head in my hands. He was now sitting in the seat directly across from me. His tray was filled with food. My stomach made a small noise that made me look over at the wall.

"You aren't eating today?" he asked casually.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I'm not hungry."

"Really."

_No._ Instead of answering aloud the answer was said in my head.

"That's what I thought."

My eyes flew over to him. Then to his tray.

"Aren't you eating?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. Would you like my food?"

"No!"

"I really wish you would eat it."

"You haven't even touched it though."

"Does that really matter?"

"To me it does. I'm not going to eat your food when you haven't even gotten any."

"But I'm not hungry."

"I don't care."

He then picked up his long arm and snatched up half of the sandwich that was on his tray. After taking an extremely small bite, he swallowed. Then looked at me and ever so slightly pushed the tray in my direction.

"You can't hardly call that a bite."

"I ate some of it. Now its your turn."

I eyed him. We would have kept looking at each other too, if the scent of the food hadn't reached my nose and made my stomach howl. I grabbed my stomach, trying to making be quite. Then he started laughing. With my arms off of the table he was able to push the tray fully on my side of table. After being beaten, my hands slowly picked up the food.

I ate slowly, so the food would last longer. It tasted so good, even though it was only lunch food.

"Why didn't you get food if you were so hungry?" he questioned.

The real reason hit my thoughts. My parents don't give me money, and I haven't gotten a job yet. But I shook my head at the thought.

"Why did you buy lunch if you weren't going to eat it?" I challenged him covering my mouth since it still had food in it.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have anything to eat."

For awhile, I just kept chewing. Taking what he just said in.

"You _knew _I wasn't going to have anything to eat?"

"I suppose you can say that."

Okay this was getting weird. Was he like some stalker? If he was, why did he pick me. I couldn't understand. People didn't talk to me, only about me. They didn't try to understand me, they made up their own stories. But here, right before me, easily the most hottest boy in school was talking to me. Not about me, just to me. It was different and a little uncomfortable. Was he trying to be friends? That was the last thing I wanted, a friend.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't see you socializing with anyone else in class, or here at school. Why are you talking to me then?"

"You don't smell good."

Hold up. What did he just say?! I snorted and began choking on milk.

"What?!" I managed to cough out.

He held out a napkin. Taking it, I wiped the milk off of my face an blew my nose.

"Gosh, I only said you didn't smell good. You don't have to freak out."

Okay so he wasn't trying to be my friend. Obviously.

"No. I am trying to be your friend." he replied to my thoughts, but that didn't register.

"You just said I didn't smell good. Last time I checked that wasn't something you tell someone you are trying the befriend."

"It makes things easier."

"Really?! What, does it make you look better?! Is that why you want to be my friend?! Now that makes perfect sense! Be friends with the different girl to make yourself to look good!" I was yelling and my eyes were filling up with tears.

He looked stunned, obviously not expect that. Not expecting me to find out so soon, or, frankly, at all. I didn't understand why he was affecting me like this, maybe I never would. It should have been normal, but it never hurt like this before. I shot up out of my seat storming toward the trash can while not forgetting to grab the tray and my bag. After throwing away the tray, I adjusted the bag, moving it over to the other arm.

His hand caught my wrist. Spinning around to face him, I gave the angriest look I could muster.

He looked stunned.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Sure. Just leave me alone."

I yanked my hand away and continued out the door. Once out of sight of the other students, the tears began rolling down my cheeks. How could I be so stupid. How could he affect me like this. We'd just met today. He wasn't important to me at all. Maybe it was hormonal tendencies kicking in. But that was stupid idea. Nothing affected me. I had made myself so things like this wouldn't hurt me.

Looking up the time on the clock told me I had fifteen minutes until my next class. I got up and wiped my eyes; removing the wetness from my face. While walking I realized my stomach was happy. One good thing about today, a decent meal. Even though the thought of were I got it from made me want to throw it up.

Soon I was at my next class, English. Once in, I did a quick scan. He wasn't there. Happiness flooded within me and a small voice in the back of my head said I was crazy, that I should be sad. That everything that was just thought was false. That Edward Cullen was different. He actually wanted to be a friend. After silencing the voice, I sat in the back. The teacher began role.

"Edward Cullen?" the teacher called out

My head spun around. Had I missed him in my quick glance.

"Edward Cullen?" the teacher asked again, with no reply.

He was in this class, but not here. Had he left. My stomach began to get upset. Was I too mean. No! He deserved what he got. He started it. The little voice in my head began yelling at me again, saying I was wrong in my assumption again. This time I didn't quite it. When the teacher called my name I said here. After that, I can't really recall. The voice was making me horrible and I wanted to cry again. Was it really my fault? This was why I didn't want attachment to anyone. My whole life I went without attachment. Without some connection to the people around me. This one wasn't even that strong and look how it was affecting me. Thoughts of other things filled my mind during class, but never things that would bring his face back.

When the teacher passed out a paper that would build up relationships with the people around us the tears began coming back. Slowly I filled out my name, my interest. I put my birthday and my favorite ice cream. That was all it.

The teacher collected it and soon after the bell rung. I walked in the hallway, quick to get to my next class. It was math but the subject wasn't why my pace was fast. Once in, I repeat what I had done last class. He wasn't here and when the teacher called role, his name wasn't brought up. This made it easier to pay attention to the teacher and get what was going on.

Math went by fast and when the bell rang there was one class left to the day. Science. Once again he wasn't there. But the teacher did call him name this time. So out of six classes I had in a day, he was in four of them. Not including lunch. How great.

This class went by slowly. I wanted to shot the clock. But then I realized where I had to go after school.

Home. I then wanted to punish myself for wanting the bell to ring. How stupid was I? Sooner than wanted, the bell rang. After stalking to my locker, I got the history book that was stored in it. Then began the short trip home. Making each step take as long as it could.


	6. Chapter 5 : Undercooked

_Undercooked_

"I'M HOME."

My voice echoed off the walls. There was no answer. My parents weren't home. Relief washed over me as I walked into the kitchen. After placing my bag on the table, I walked over to the fridge. It was stocked to my luck. There was enough food to take some and have no one notice. Looking around, I noticed all the cabinets that were in the kitchen. Were they filled too?

I began opening them. There were four filled with glasses, plates, and bowls. The remaining six were filled with food. Non-perishable items. More faster than I thought I could move, my hands were filled with food and I was in my room, putting the food down, and going down to get more. Once finished with my mini raid, I moved the remaining cans and bags around so it looked as though nothing was taken out. Then hid the cans more carefully in my room, so my parents couldn't find them. It all took about ten minutes.

When I got back downstairs, it was time to do homework. Munching on crackers, I began. Deciding to go by my schedule, history was first. We had to write an outline on the first chapter. Then there was English, read a chapter of Hamlet. The book, thankfully enough, had been provided by the school. I decided to save that for later. Math was easy and science was simple.

The clock read five, and I knew my parents would be home soon. I gathered my books and went up to my room. Standing in the doorway, I took in what was around me. The room was painted a dull pink color, which was very unappealing to the eye. There was one window, and under the window laid a blanket. That was my poor excuse for a bed. There was one bedside lamp next to the blanket and a tall lamp over in the far corner. Next to the tall lamp there was a wooden chair. On the other side of the room, there were two cardboard boxes of clothes. The floor was a hard wood and it was worn.

I placed my bag down by the door and walked over to the window. The view was nice. You could see all the house tops, and the green yards below. Wooden fences separated the yards and in some backyards you could see swing sets. On one of the far off corners there was a playground. It had a jungle gym and many swings. Parents were taking their children there. Because it was so far away, their expressions could not be seen. My hands touched the wooden frame, my eyes following. When I found the lock, I saw if it was unlock able. It was. Slowly, I lifted the window and the sounds of laugher filled my room. My cheeks got warm from the children's happiness. At least they could be happy with their family, maybe the whole world wasn't bad.

The sound of a car engine cutting off pierced my ears. My head spun around to the front of the house. My parents were home. I slid the window down and locked it. Pressing my back to the wall, I crept down slowly until I was sitting on the floor. My breath caught up when the front door opened and slammed shut.

They were angry.

It was never good when they were angry. Throughout all my years of having them as parents, I had begun to realize their traits. If they came in and closed the door, they were in a good mood. They wont do much on nights like that. Then there was the casual door slam. It was moderately loud, but if you weren't listening then you'd never hear it. Those nights, they were moderately abusive. But nights like tonight, were the worse. They either used their brains to rack something that no one would ever think of, or just hit the whole night. Those nights, nights like these, I don't put up a fight. It doesn't help at all. It only makes things worse.

One thing I could appreciate though, was they were very clean. They didn't do anything that someone could blame them for. They were crafty in that way. That was probably why I excelled in arts.

They were in the kitchen now. The sounds of pots and pans clashing together gave them away. I nuzzled my body on the blanket and rested my head on the pillow. My eyes were facing the door to the hallway. My door was cracked. I would have shut and locked it, but my parents had gotten to the lock last night. It didn't work anymore. As I began falling asleep something caught my attention.

"Julia! Dinner is ready! Come down now!"

My mother was screaming at the top of her lungs for me to get downstairs to the kitchen. I couldn't understand. What were they going to do. I knew they were mad. But dinner didn't make sense. Slowly, I went to the stairs and took each step at a time.

"Mom?" I asked at the bottom of the stairs. My voice shaking.

"Your food is on the table. We're waiting for you." she said joyfully.

They were hiding something. I went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Looking at the food, you could tell what was wrong with it. They were eating some kind of beef, but theirs were a totally different color than mine. The beef was a grayish color and looked cold. Like a rock.

"Well?" she began. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Um. I'm not really hungry." I whispered out.

"Oh come now. It taste delicious."

I looked over to her meat. It was colored nicely. The right color it was supposed to be.

"No. Really. I'm not hungry."

My father's fist dropped down on the table.

"You'll eat, and like it. We paid for that food." he threatened.

"Right…" my voice trailed off.

There was no getting out of it. Now that I was down here, they wouldn't let me go until the plate was clean. I took the fork and placed it into the meat and brought up a bite. When it came close to my nose, the scent invaded me. It was the worst smelling thing that could ever be smelt and my sense of smell was weak. I had to get this over with, or each bite would be torture. I stuck the meat in my mouth. It was cold and hard just as I had imagined it to be. With out chewing, I swallowed and went to the next bite.

I ate quickly. But even so, my stomach was unsettled. It tossed with each un-chewed bite. When I was finished, a large smile was painted on each of their faces.

"Hope you sleep well." my mother dismissed me from the table.

My feet pushed the ground and the chair slid slowly on the floor. After taking a few steps, my stomach was beginning to take over. But I couldn't throw up right there, it would give them to much satisfaction. I placed my hand to my mouth, to calm my senses, then went upstairs. Once upstairs, I jolted to the bathroom. It came up fast, the remains leaving sour taste in my mouth. When the water was running, I place my mouth to the faucet and spat out what was left. Cupping my hands, they were filled with water that was splashed on my face. I was going to be sick. Food poisoning. I took a bath, and changed into some old pajamas.

After reading, I flung and old blanket over me. My face was close to the wall, and I could see the stars through the window. Laughter could be heard from downstairs. I knew I should hate them, but I couldn't. They never wanted me. It was like we had no connection at all. It would be wrong to hate them. I didn't know them and they didn't know me. I could have been some other person on the street to them. They gave me a home, shelter. They might not be the best hostesses, but it was better than living on the street.

Sleep wasn't coming easy tonight. My stomach was still turning. Then he was there. Not really there, but in my mind. I hadn't thought of him since school. But thinking of how my body felt right now, his cold touch came into my mind. That brought me rest. That, or the sickness was finally kicking into my mind.


	7. Chapter 6 : Following

_Following_

THE LIGHT SHOWN THROUGH THE WINDOW, RIGHT INTO THE SOCKETS OF MY closed eyes. I rolled over and opened my eyes. Dawn had broken and was sending rays of yellow across my room to the wall. Sitting up, dizziness struck. I clutched my head to stop the spinning.

Once the room stopped turning so much, I stood up. I went to the bathroom. Once in, the mirror betrayed me as a monster. I was a mess. My hair stood on its end, dark bluish bags filled under my eyes, my lips were dry and cracked, redness filled the white parts of my eyes, and my nose was leaking. Groaning, I picked up the brush and began ripping out the knots that were tied in my hair. The pain wasn't bad and soon my hair was in its proper direction and setting. I snatched up a hair tie and flung my hair into ponytail.

Leaning over the tub, I turned on the water. I let the water run for a few seconds then hoped in. The water was freezing, and it wasn't going to get any warmer. I quickly washed myself, and splashed the cold water to my face, hoping it would make me a little more presentable.

Freezing cold, my feet touched the bathroom tile. After wrapping a towel around my icy body, I looked in the mirror. It wasn't much better. I walked out of the bathroom and froze when I saw my father at the foot of the stairs.

"Nice shower?" he asked, flashing a wicked grin.

"Uh, yeah." I stuttered.

"Hurry up. You'll be late for school." he turned and left.

My held breath unlocked and I continued to my room. I flung a long deep purple sleeved shirt and some deep blue jeans. I took the hair tie out, letting my bleach blonde hair flow around my shoulders. I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs and out the door. It was about ten minutes to the school from my house.

After a few steps, I realized how cold it was outside. Taking long steps my hands began caressing my arms, without my wanting them too.

The school wasn't crowded. It wasn't overpopulated here. Avoiding people, I made my way to history. Little 'groups' were talking to each other. Everyone of them private, for no one else but them. To bad they didn't know I was experienced in eavesdropping. But I was pretty sure I knew what they were already talking about. Me. I wasn't disappointed. They were very observant here. But that didn't make it less hard to listen to.

After sitting down at my desk, the bell rang. I looked around and the boy who sat behind me the other day had moved over to the other side of the room. How original. A headache was kicking in, pounding like a drummer who was out of tune. Sickness was coming back. My eyes began to water. I had to sniff extremely hard so the fluid in my noise would stay put. The teacher was running off at the mouth about some useless crap that we would never need in our whole life. Frustration was also kicking in with the sickness and I had to take deep breaths to calm my nerves.

The work we got near the end of class also had no point. But it was easy. I tapped my pencil impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, I grabbed my bag and stood up. The room spun some, but that was it.

I walked slowly to art. Carefully not to make any sudden movement that would set off my equilibrium. At the door, I took a small breath and walked in. The sight brought a smile to my face. I moved to my seat and sat down.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

Edward looked up with frustration. I was taken aback by the look. It was directed fully towards me. But I hadn't done anything today. Was he still mad about yesterday?

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was rude, I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion." it came out in a rush, but the look didn't go away.

"Why did you come to school today?" he questioned me like I didn't know what was best for me.

"I came because, I don't know. Why did you not want me to come?"

"You're sick."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Its written all over your face, you look horrible."

"But you didn't see me when I first came in. When you looked up at me you were already frustrated."

"I'm not frustrated."

"Yes you are."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"You're gripping the desk tightly, if you clutched it any harder, it'll snap."

"Oh." he looked at his hands and released the table from his death grip.

"So do you forgive me?"

"For coming to school?"

"No…for yesterday."

"I've already forgave you. Right after lunch."

"What?"

"When you left and cried in the stairway, I forgave you then."

"But you weren't in class…thanks for reminding me of that by the way."

"I didn't come to class because I didn't feel like it."

"Really? That's different, you don't seem like the skipping type."

"Nothing I haven't heard before."

We were quiet for awhile. The teacher was talking about so project we were going to be doing. Thoughts were still clicking together in my mind. I was trying to make a full connection. Make all the pieces come together like a puzzle. But right when I thought I had two pieces matched up, when wouldn't interlock. I managed to hear the teacher say we were making pots. Everyone else was filled with excitement.

"I'm going to give mine to my mother."

That stuck out most. It was nice other mothers were nice. At least the whole world wasn't some rotten twisted tale.

"So why did you come to school?" Edward's voice chimed out, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh, well…I can't really stay at home. Its not really an option."

"You should have gone to the doctor."

Then something struck me. He didn't say my parents should have taken me. He said I should have gone. He knew something. Two puzzle pieced clicked together. Some how or another he knew about my parents.

"Why don't you think my parents wouldn't take me to the doctor? Why do I have to take myself?"

"Your parents must not know that you're sick. Or they would have taken you." he didn't look at me as he said this. He knew something.

My stomach did a weird movement. It sent sickening chills up my spine. Edward looked at me as I shook.

"I'm going to take you to the nurses office."

"Not you aren't." my voice questioned his sanity.

"You obviously are sick. I'm taking you to the nurse." his voice questioned my sanity right back.

"Look, I have most of the day with you. If I faint, then you can take me."

He paused for a minute, then nodded his head in agreement.

My stomach continued to turn and every now and then it would make its way up to my throat, only to be beaten back down.

When art was over, we walked to piano. Edward didn't leave my side. Like he was waiting for me to fall over at any moment now. I looked at him like was crazy, and he looked at me right back. After talking to the teacher, he came and sat next to me at the piano.

"We're practicing together today." he said calmly.

"Are we now. What if I don't feel like practicing?"

"Then you wont, I'll practice for you."

He began playing a low melody that was, of course, beautiful. The keys flowed nicely together. No place was blank, it was all planned out. He played the whole class and didn't leave my side as we made our way to lunch.

"Are you eating today?"

"Ew. I don't think I could hold down anything. Food is not an option today."

"Fine." he chuckled.

In the lunch room, we sat in the same spot as yesterday. It felt extra cold, more freezing than the day before. That was probably because I had a fever now. Lunch flew by and we were walking to English. When I stumbled, he caught my arm and looked at me. I could tell what he was thinking.

"I'm fine."

"I'm taking you to the doctor after school for that."

"Fine," I gave up.

The rest of the day went by and when the final bell rang, we were walking together again. It had begun raining outside. When the water hit my skin it felt like ice. After a few minutes, I broke the silence.

"So…where are we going?"

"To my dad."

"Your dad's a doctor?"

"Yeah, he works out of our house."

"I see."

So I was going to Edward's house to see his doctor dad. I would have to find away to pay him back. But I guess if it would make Edward stop following me around, and staring at me in every class, it was worth it. We had been walking for awhile and when the rain began to pick up, Edward announced we were there. I was frozen by the look of the house.


	8. Chapter 7 : Check Up

_Check-up_

"WOW…"

My voice was barely a whisper, but whose wouldn't be?

"You're house is…"

"Big?" Edward completed my sentence.

"Yeah."

The house was made of stone. There were two windows on each side of the door and up on the second story, there were six. It looked aged, but extremely beautiful. There was a tree on each corner on the house, which gave a green growth on the house itself. But it didn't make the house look dirty like it would on anyone else's house. It only enhanced its beauty even more. We walked closer to the door and, like a gentleman, he held it open.

"How did you come across a beauty like this?" I questioned walking in, and touching the smooth mahogany door frame.

"It belong to my dad's grandparents I think…"

"They had good taste."

Once in, Edward took my hand and guided me trough the house. It was very clean and shiny. The lamp lights shone off the wood floor, making everything illuminate. The walls were painted white, making each large room look huge. There were a few wall candles lit. Edward took me past a few rooms, through a hallway, then it seemed like we were in the family room. The whole wall was a massive window and to the right there was a kitchen. He lead me to a white couch. My feet seemed to fall from under me, which made him smile.

"Like it?" he asked causally.

"I envy you. That piano is gorgeous." I answered breathless.

"Yeah, it's tuned nicely. You're welcome to play it. I'll go get Carlisle."

I stood up after he left and took my set at the piano. It was white, and shiny. It looked like silk. It was extremely close to the window and when I closed my eyes, the downpour outside flooded my head. My fingers did the moving. They made their ways to the keys and played along with the tune outside.

"You play as good as Edward."

My hand slammed down on the keys from shock. Who'd startled me. I looked around and saw a handsome man standing next to Edward. I stood up and turned completely around to face them.

"It's just the piano's tuning. You must be Carlisle…Edward's dad?"

"Yes, you must be Julia Frost."

He stuck out his hand, and soon mine interlocked with his. He had a nice firm hand shake. His hand was cold, like Edward's. Looking at the skin and eyes, the two looked related but ever other aspect seemed different. Edward's hair was bronze, where as Carlisle's hair was a golden blonde. He must take after his mother.

"So Julia, I hear you haven't been feeling good."

"Actually, I just got sick."

He began leading me back to the front room and up the stairs.

"Edward said you believe it's food poisoning."

"Uh yeah."

My voice sounded distracted, which it was. The wall on the left of the huge staircase was covered in frames. Carlisle was in most.

"You travel a lot?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered a little rushed.

We were finally up the stairs and heading to another room. The room we went to was an off white office area. It was clean had an examining chair and a desk over in the corner. I sat in the chair and Carlisle went over and picked up a few tools then came back over to where I was.

"When was the last time you had a check-up?"

"Uhhh, I really don't remember."

"Well, lets begin."

He took out a thermometer and took my temperature. It was above normal, but not extremely bad. He weighed me, took down my height. The worse thing he did was put a light to my eye to examine it. Once finished jotting down all the information he had received, he began asking questions. Like if I had been feeling sick, stuff like that. Then he asked the question I knew was going to come, but it wasn't really a question, but I knew he wanted an answer.

"You have a lot bruises Julia." he stated.

"Oh, yeah. I'm really clumsy and fragile." I forced a giggle. It sounded believable.

"I see. Well, all you have is food poisoning, nothing big. Just be sure to rest and eat soup. Make sure everything you put into your mouth is cooked fully and not past due date." he finished smiling.

"Will do."

We went back downstairs and met Edward.

"What's the damage?"

"Nothing big." Carlisle patted my back softly.

"I have to get home." I said after noticing the color of the sky.

"I'll walk you." Edward said as I walked over to the door.

"No, its fine, I know how to get back."

"It's raining."

"I'll run."

"Clumsy people don't run." he whispered in my ear.

I was awestruck. I'd never told him that lie. How could he have heard that. He touched my shoulder. After blinking, I was back to reality.

"Here's an umbrella. Be safe."

"Okay."

I walked outside and opened up the umbrella. Walking down the sidewalk, I looked behind me and he was watching me from the door. A small smile inched on my face as I picked up pace. Time was running short. After about five minutes, I was home. Before my parents.

I went to my room and quickly did my homework. When my parents pulled up and came inside, I was under the blanket pretending to sleep. Hopefully they wouldn't bother me tonight.

To my luck they didn't. Before falling deeply asleep, I cracked the window and slid back down to the floor. It was hard and cold, the thin blanket between us held no protection. I must have been more tired than I thought, because a dreamless sleep was suddenly surrounding me.

In the morning, the door flung open and slammed into the wall making a loud banging noise. My hands flew up around my ears, but were ripped away by my mothers warm hands.

"I'm going to work, get up and go to school, you'll be late if you don't leave soon. If I get a call saying you weren't there, so help you." her voice pulsed through my ear.

She left and I failed at my attempts of getting up. Slowly, my body slid back into slumber.

A few hours later, I finally woke. But something was different. I felt the floor, but it was neither cold nor hard. It was soft, silky and warm. With my hands pressed to the floor, I raised up in a half push up stance and looked beneath me. The blanket wasn't the same color, or the same material. It was a whole other blanket, or blankets from the way it felt. It was then I realized how heavy the throw blanket was on my back. Turning around, my eyes met with the huge comforter over my body. My hands moved around in circles, the fabric following their movements. This was strange.

Time…School! I was missing school!. I shot up from the new blankets, nearly falling from the silk fabric that was underneath me. I was looking back at the blankets while I was walking forward, which caused me to run into the closed door. After grabbing my head, I realized the paper that was tapped to it and what covered the paper? His script.

Relax. The school isn't going to call. I had Carlisle call, you have a doctors excused note waiting for you in the office tomorrow.

Edward?! Edward did this? But how, it didn't make any sense. I twisted the knob slowly, afraid of what would be on the other side. But nothing was there. I crept slowly down the stairs. But once again, it was empty. I sighed in relief as I made my way to the kitchen. Then my eyes caught it, a can of soup on the counter. My feet rushed over and my hands snatched the paper on top of it.

Soup, it's doctors orders.

What was he? Breaking and entering. Someone who had the ability to put blankets underneath someone so quickly they didn't even notice. I began making soup, but my mind was somewhere else. When I looked up to the window, a high pitched scream filled my ears. Seconds later I realized it was mine. My hands flew over my mouth to cover the insane noise that was pooling out. Over on the other side of the window, Edward Cullen was cracking up with laughter.

He came in through the back door while I was deeply breathing, trying to get back the air I had just lost from the scream.

"What are you doing hear?!" I managed to get out.

"Sneaking up on you obviously."

"That's not funny."

He took the soup away from me and began cooking it. Slowly my feet dragged my body over to the table. About two minutes later, Edward came over and handed me the soup. After taking a few sips, I looked up at him.

"How?"

"How what?"

"The blankets."

He shrugged. "You sleep heavily."

"Do I talk in my sleep?"

"You weren't dreaming when I came."

"I wasn't dreaming?"

"Nope."

I looked down at my soup. That made no sense. It was true, my night and morning were dreamless, but how could Edward know that?

"There's a lot you don't know about me." he exclaimed.

"Maybe you should tell me."

"It would be better if you didn't know."

"I can live with that."

He was disappointed with my answer. But I really didn't care. He'd given me a comfy bed, and the school reason not to call my house.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked while putting my bowling the skin and cleaning it.

"Schools over with."

He rested his arm on the table, and we spent a little time just looking at each other. I wasn't going to break the silence.

"What are you thinking? About me I mean."

"I'm not so sure, why don't you read my mind. Or tell me how you do that."

"A human can't read minds."

"I never claimed you to be human."

"True, so you don't think I'm human?"

"I guess."

He didn't say anything. Did I hurt his feelings. I was such a bad friend.

"Were friends?" he asked.

"I think so."

"That's not a good thing…"

"For either of us." I finished.


	9. Chapter 8 : Jumping

_Jumping_

"SO, THE PIANO TEACHER WANTS US TO DO SOME SHOW."

Edward and I were sitting on my new sheets. We had been up here for awhile doing homework, which he had brought for me. Both of us were finishing it up, we had flown through the homework like it were for first graders.

"Together?" I asked bring my knees up to my chin.

"Yeah, its at the theater across the school."

"The fancy one?"

"Yeah."

I took in my options. Usually, public performing was out of the question. But this could be different. It was a new town. I could wear long sleeves.

"Do you want to do it?" I muttered.

"I suppose, if you are up to it."

"When?"

"This weekend."

"Okay. Short notice but it sounds good to me."

We relaxed for a little bit. We were talking, but not very much. Tons of thoughts were coming and going in my mind. But every time a new subject would come up, Edward would change the subject of our chat to fit perfectly with what was on my mind.

The voice in my head came back. 'You have to find out what he is. He's not like anyone else.' How true that was. He was handsome and perfect at everything. When other girls looked at him, they fainted. Young girls were so feeble. But they weren't younger than me, in fact, we were the same age. But it was odd, my heart didn't jump at his sight. At his smile, or his warm eyes. Maybe there was something wrong with me.

"There's nothing wrong with you. I don't even like the girls at school."

"You're doing it again."

He looked around. Trying to figure out what it was exactly he was doing.

"What?"

"Reading my mind."

"Do you not like it?"

I thought about that. It was a good question and I didn't know the answer. I'd never really thought about him reading my mind all the time, just acknowledged he was doing it. So, did I? A few seconds went by and he was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't mind it I suppose, but it'd be nice to have some privacy."

My head swung around as a car door slammed. It was close to the house. After jumping to my feet, I poked my head out the window. No. they were home. I eyes darted to Edward. This wasn't good. How was I going to get him out. But what was worse, I didn't want him to go. _Stop that!_ I yelled at myself.

"Well I better get going." Edward said as he got to his feet.

I ran over to the door and blocked with my arms.

"You can't go this wa--"

He wasn't even going to the door, he was going to the window ledge!

"What are you doing?!" I hissed grabbing his icy wrist.

"I'm leaving. Duh."

"This is a two story house! We're on the second story! You can't go out the window!" I was still hissing, like a cat, and trying to pull him back into the room.

I failed. He slid his wrist from my grasp and when out the window. I gasped and flung my hand over my eyes but kept my ears focused for impact. There was nothing. After a few moments my torso went over the window edge.

"Edward?!" I whispered.

"Julia?!" he imitated me.

He was standing right below the window, behind the tree. Making sure he was un-seeable by anyone but me.

"But how?"

"I'll tell you some other time." he chuckled, and was out of sight in a second.

Slowly, but surely, I made impact with the floor beneath me. After thinking for about ten minutes things started making themselves clearer. One, Edward was not human. He was everything but. Two, for some reason, he wasn't like other boys who loved attention. Three, I didn't like him the way others did, which he didn't seem to mind. There was another puzzle piece that still wasn't fitting. Well a couple of them. Like me not smelling good. That had to be important. Was that the reason he wouldn't leave me alone? He didn't like to be around people who smelled like flowers? And what in the world did I smell like to him? I began wishing my nose hadn't been broken so many times, and my sense of smell was better.

I got up and folded the blankets, put them into the closet and returned to my spot on the floor. Twiddling my fingers, I thought more. Played some with my hair, and trying to get the scent that was so bad. I couldn't get anything. I was failing a lot today.

Soon rain began coming in from the window, forcing me to shut it so I didn't get wet. I nuzzled into the blanket I'd left. It was one of the blankets he'd given. It was thin and warm. Hopefully my parents wouldn't notice, it was very close to the old ones, so most likely they wouldn't.

I inhaled, trying to get Edward's scent. But I simple couldn't. He probably smelled so good too. Oh well, something's just couldn't be changed. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I slammed my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. It took everything I had not to jump when the door flung and clashed with the wall. The light was flicked on and it filled the room. A moan came, they were tired.

"Lets just leave her, we'll get her tomorrow."

Their words sent a shiver through my spine and when the door slammed, my eyes flung open. My breath was deep and my body was shaking. Goosebumps covered my arms and a cold sweat began.

Tomorrow. I would get up early, leave before they could do anything. That was my plan, I was going to stick to it. My sleep was restless. I'd most likely gotten an hour tops. When I heard birds chirping, I got up. Grabbed my clothes and dashed to the bathroom. The water was warm when taking a shower. After drying, I flung some jeans and a dark shirt on. I shook my hair dry, brushed my teeth, then my hair. After grabbing my bag, I took off out the front door.

Mist surrounded and heavy clouds topped like a glass container. I began to school, taking small steps. When I arrived no one was there. Apple trees surrounded me and after a few quick steps, I was munching on one. It was good. People soon began showing up. I went to the office and got my note, then went to class. The day went by fast. Edward and I practiced a piece for the concert, it was easy to learn, but a wonderful piece non the least. During lunch, I'd forced Edward to tell me where he lived before this small town. He'd replied Chicago. Then I forced him to tell me why he would move from there and he said simply that the city was to old for him.

The rest of the day was simple and fast. Home came sooner than wanted. After doing my homework, I sat in my room, pondering over what my parents were going to do tonight. I went to sleep. They didn't do anything, but that frightened me more than them doing something. Bad was coming. Danger was filling my every step, waiting for the slip up and the perfect chance to attack.


	10. Chapter 9 : Performance

_Performance_

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

My heart was pulsing in my ears. My body laid crooked on the floor. My face blank with no expression at all. I was in my dead state. My body had shut down, so the pain would go by faster, which it did thankfully.

But tomorrow was the performance. A good night's sleep was needed, but I wasn't to sure if it was going to come. I placed my hands on the floor around each side of my head and pushed until I was on my feet. Everything began hurting, and as I rubbed my hand along my arms, I knew there were going to be deep purple bruises. The lumps were already there.

I found my way to the wall and walked along it for support, making my way over to the closet. After opening the door, I grabbed a blanket and went to the spot under the window. When my body met the floor, a wave of sleepiness rushed over me. Sleep came easier than I hoped it would.

The morning was the nicest in days. The sun shown clear as day and the birds chirped. But the best thing, was my parents weren't up yet. I took a shower and changed. My hair dried quickly, so no water marks were left on my outfit. I had chosen a dark blue long sleeve shirt that fit nicely. It showed my curves and made me look a little bit taller than 5'1''. I managed to find a pair of black dress pants that fit right too. They were very comfortable.

Once finished I looked at myself in the mirror. The outfit gave me a very classy look and non of my secrets shown. My bleach blonde hair straight around my face and on top of my shoulders. My bottom lip had finally healed and my eyes were a light color of blue. No one had eyes like mine. If anything else would show out more on my body, it would be my eyes, rather than my hair or injuries.

I went over to my room and grabbed my sheet music then left. It was still sunny and a tad bit warm. I hated warm. It was never comfortable when it was hot. I walked to the theater and told the lady at the front desk that I was performing. After signing in she sent me to the back where the stage was. The theater was big and round, really round. A perfect circle. Backstage was filled with many talents, non with pianos though. That was Edwards and my act. As soon as I found our teacher I'd asked her where Edward was. She said he wasn't here yet.

Was he going to come? There was only an hour left.

Over the past week, I'd grown really used to Edward. I knew what questions he would ask and what questions he would answer. But I was still failing at figuring out his secret. As far as I knew, he didn't know my deepest one either. I knew the secret he wasn't telling me was extremely important to his existence. That was clear. So it was even.

The piano teacher came over and told me it was my turn to practice. Edward still wasn't there. On the way to the piano we passed a window, it was still sunny outside. I practiced the piece; doing it without his part. It still flowed nicely, but the meaning behind it held nothing, I was going in shut down mode.

He wasn't coming.

When it was time to go on, Edward still wasn't there. My heart didn't ache, my head didn't spin. I didn't get nervous. Everything was fine. I played the piece, stood up and bowed once. With people still applauding, I left. Their praise meant nothing. I walked, for a long time. The sun was starting to hid behind clouds, and my shut down mode was turning itself off.

Once in a clean alley way, I sank. I laid on my right side, facing the brick building opposite of me. An alley cat came up and sat in the crevice of my stomach. It was purring loudly but the voice in my head was stronger.

_He didn't do it on purpose. He has a good reason. He'll apologize…he'll find you here…he'll find you here._

I silenced the voice and looked blankly ahead. The first drop landed near my forehead and the next on my hand. The cat got up with the on coming rain to look for shelter. Every drop slapped me in the face with its icy texture. Cold washed over me in a thick massive rain. The rain made it easier to cry.

It got dark fast, and my body was still laid on the cold cobblestone alley way. I didn't care what time it was, time meant nothing. I didn't want to go home. Home was hell.

"Julia!"

My imagination was working, Edward's voice shot through the cold icy rain.

"Julia! Stop mopping. You have to get home."

"No I don't, I don't want to go home."

"If you get there before they get home, you'll be fine. Please you have to go now!" he hissed. He was demanding.

Slowly, I got to my feet.

"Edward?" I asked while trying to snap out of dizziness.

"Another time. I'm sorry I couldn't make it today, please get home and stay in your room."

"Okay."

I went home. My parents weren't there. I had gotten home right before them. In my room, my bed was made. Nice and fluffy. There was a new pair of pajamas that looked extremely warm, and besides them, was a steaming bowl of soup.

Half awake, I changed out of my soaked clothes into the warm Pjs. They fit perfectly. The pants leg wasn't even to long. I sat and began eating the soup. It went down my cold throat, a hot mass of lava. It felt good and it hit the bottom of my empty stomach. Unaware of what I was doing, I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke, it was still night. A figure moved across the room and into the closet.

"Edward?" I asked without thinking.

Slowly the closet opened, and out he came. He was in awe.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know." I answered rubbing my eyes.

He sat across from me after I sat up. He looked sad. Why was he sad?

"Because I didn't come today." he answered my unasked question.

"Oh." came out as I remember today's events. "Really it's not that big of a deal."

"Your clothes are ruined and now you have a cold."

"I'll get over it."

He gave me a concerned look, like I didn't know how to take care of myself. He was right, I didn't know what was best for me. I wouldn't leave this hell house, I didn't tell anyone what was going on, and today I just sat in freezing rain. His glaze was getting colder, harder, so I quickly turned my head and looked to the wall. The window met with my eyes.

"Do you have a good excuse?" I asked harder than I wanted to come out.

"The best. But I can't really tell you." he said honestly.

"You can't tell me?"

"No."

"Then I can't believe you."

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"My, skin, is weird. Different from others."

I chuckled. "Mine too." I said lower than a whisper.

"I've noticed." he replied, quieter than I.

My head spun around at him. My eyes traced his body. He was looking over to the wall. He was stilling Indian style with his hands in his lap. He looked like a stone statue. His skin glimmered in the moon light.

"I have to go now, I just wanted to apologize." he broke the silence, turning and looking at me. He got up and bent over to my head. His icy lips touched the top of my head. I could feel the cold air coming from his nostrils. He was pecking me, but also taking in my scent. When he took a step back, I could see his nose wrinkled.

"Do I smell bad?"

"Yes, but that's a good thing."

"You aren't going to explain that are you?"

"No."

_Or that?_

His light laughter filled the room. "No." then he was gone. Out the window.

_Bye Edward._

"Bye." his voiced chimed from the tree outside.

I rested my head on the pillow and fell to an instant sleep.

**Okay :) so I obtained internet connection, even though its realllllllllyyyyy crappy.**

**This is the only chapter I have, it took me awhile to write this because I have been practicing hard.**

**Thanks to all who wished me good luck please keep it up, it makes me smile.**

**oh. And today my team qualified for International Cup and were going to Australia next year!!**

**haha cant wait to find Nemo.**

**I'll try to update, my next free day is thursday.**

**And does anyone like the qoutes were getting from Breaking Dawn?!**

**I get chills everytime I read them **

**19 MORE DAYS WOOTTTT**


	11. Chapter 10 : Church

_Church_

THE BIRDS CHIRPING FILLED THE ROOM. I SLOWLY ROLLED MY BODY UP AND closed the window. Last night was the best sleep I'd had in years, even though I was sick. As I turned from the windows, my eyes landed on a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. When I took my first bite I felt my cheeks warm. Then something different happened, I began to giggle. Never in my life had I ever giggled, why would I now?

When the soup was finished I began changing. My parents were still in their room, so everything was a lot easier.

Once outside, I began down the street and went to the nearest church. The inside was warm and comforting. The ushers at the front greeted me and shook my freezing hand. I greeted them, then scanned the room. His bronze hair caught me. He was looking straight at me. He had heard me coming through the doorway. I began walking towards him, and once there, I went the other isle.

He scoffed and came over to me.

"Was that really necessary?" he hissed.

"Yes, it was."

"Liar."

I looked at him hatefully then smiled.

"I made you laugh." he said triumphantly.

"Did you now?"

"Yup. This morning."

"That was a giggle…but thanks for the soup."

"No problem."

"It's pretty scary you can come into my house without me knowing."

"How else am I going to keep you safe?"

His question caught me off guard.

"Why would you want to keep me safe?"

"Because, you are different from others. I can be my old self around you."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm glad," I whispered, "I've never felt safe until I was around you."

He laughed then Carlisle came and sat next to him. Then the sermon began and ended. Carlisle went to talk to the pastor while Edward and I went outside.

We sat on the hill in the grass. I fiddled with the wet grass and he played with my hair.

"Why do you come to church?"

"Maybe, if I pray and believe, I can get answers, and things will change." I looked at him, which caused him to drop my hair. "You?"

It took him a while to answer. He was thinking about the proper answer, I could see it in his eyes.

"Carlisle believes, and I think it's only right to believe with him. Plus I knew you would be coming."

I nodded then stood up.

"You have to go?" he asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but my parents will wonder where I am."

"Be safe."

"I'll try." I replied quietly, hoping he didn't hear.

When I got home, my parents were there. Inside there were boxes and luggage. No.

It wasn't possible.

Not now.

"There you are!" her voice stung my ears like poison burned the throat.

"Are we leaving?" my voice was barely a whisper.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Leave, and don't come back." she said the same sentence with more words.

"Okay…" my voice trailed as I left the house.

It was noon. Families walked together. Laughing, smiling, chatting. Everyone was happy. Then their was me, filled with sorrow. I walked up to the park I had scene a few days ago. I moved to a swing and sat. My feet kicked slowly, and I wasn't really swinging, just rocking back and forth, in a daze. I didn't notice Edward sit on the swing next to me. We just sat there for awhile. Watching people come and go. Laughing and playing in sheer joy.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I guess. I should probably be happy, but the feeling isn't coming. Not yet."

He didn't say anything, just kept swinging.

The day was cloudy. That was the first thing the struck me. My sense were coming back. Not realizing it, I had shifted into my dead state.

"Sorry." I said looking at Edward.

He wasn't paying attention. He was looking at some kids over in a corner of the park. They were smiling, yelling, and laughing at each other. Playing a game of tag I realized. My mood lightened. A smile moved on my face.

"Why did you come here?" Edward asked me, not turning from the kids.

"I like seeing happy families." I answered truthfully.

I loved to see families happy together. It made me believe it was possible. I needed that hope right now. How could they not want me anymore. I wanted that family on the corner. I wanted the portrait family, with everyone smiling and loving each other. It wasn't fair that I couldn't have it. I'd never did anything wrong. Never hurt someone for my own joy. Hell, I let other people hurt me for their joy.

Edward began stroking my back. Making small circles on it.

"You deserve better." I swore I heard him say it.

A scream filled the park and our heads flung around. Next to the slide, and small girl was on the ground. She was on her butt, her hands behind her and her knees together in front. With a quick movement Edward covered his mouth and nose and got up. He left. Quickly.

Her knee was bleeding.

She kept crying, then a boy about a year older than her came over. He touched her shoulder and she sobbed looking at him.

"I told you not to go down without me." he said quietly.

"I'm….sorry…." she cried between sobs.

The boy tore his sleeve and wiped the wound then kissed it.

"See all better." he smiled at her.

Her sobs slowed and she smiled at him.

"Thank…you.."

"Haha, that's what I'm here for."

He picked her and carried her away. Edward came back after awhile. When he did, it was near dusk. I had to go home. No other choice. I couldn't let him know.

We walked back. When we were in front of the house, we both stopped. I gulped and he grabbed my hand when I began to the door. I looked at him, but his eyes and face were glued to the house. He looked horrified. I was soon able to free my hand and he looked at me with the most scared face I had ever known.

Some how, we both knew what was coming. But neither of us could go without it happening.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered. I wanted to cry, not leave. But I had to. I went to the door and looked behind. He was still there.

I entered.


	12. Chapter 11 : Dying

_Dying_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

My fathers voice shouted from the kitchen doorway. He dropped the box he was holding and began in my direction.

"Noth-no--nothing." I stumbled.

He was picking up pace.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

I started to run up the stairs and his hand snatched my left ankle, pulling it out from underneath of me. My body and head smashed forward and a large thud rang through the house and bounced around my ears. I lifted my head with my eyes half closed. Blood dripped from my nose and forehead, covering the floor in a red mess. My right hand touched the cut and felt its depth, I wanted to puke. But he began to pull. My hands jolted out and grabbed the bars of the railing. My grip was tight, trying the lift my body upward, to escape him, but he wasn't going to let go. I began kicking my right leg.

After about ten minutes, I was going to give up.

_If this kick doesn't work, then I'm giving up, its not worth fighting._

With the next kick there was a muffled noise and my ankle was released. I scrambled to my feet and up the stairs. Once in my room I slammed the door and flung my body against it.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"LET ME IN!" my father screamed.

When he left my mother came. I was losing consciousness, from loss of blood. The wound on my head was still dripping onto my cloths. When I thought the noise had stopped and they had left me behind I fell to the floor. I moved my left leg to crawl and the door flung open, my right leg still in place between it and the wall.

A cracking sound filled the room, then my muffled scream broke out. Sobs broke out and I clutched my shoulders, my nails making small cuts.

Her hand moved from my mouth and across my face.

And across my face.

"Shut-up!"

And again.

"Please just leave me alone." I managed to cry.

She grabbed my hair and pulled up so the side of her face pressed gently by my ear.

"I told you to leave and you came back. That was a stupid mistake." she whispered.

"Please…just leave me alone." I choked.

She didn't answer, just pulled. She pulled and hit and soon my body gave up. I couldn't feel anything. I was in shut down mode.

The time passed and my eyes closed themselves.

The last thing I heard was the door shut.

It was black. Everything had no color. No light. I was dead, or close to it. It felt nice and calm. No pain entered or escaped my thoughts. I was finally at peace.

Then a cold point ran up my leg and grew as it tucked under my waist. When it lifted my body, my leg moved and a huge pain ran through me and escaped from my mouth. I was placed back down and the coldness surrounded my face.

My breathing was deep from pain.

"Julia!" a chiming voice called out in a symphony. "I'm sorry."

"Edward. It hurts." I said weaving in and out of consciousness.

"I know." he whisper slowly. "If I could take the pain away now, I would. Trust me."

"I do." I wanted to cry.

He clutched my shoulders and brought me close to his chest. I didn't hear a heart beat. He was dead too. We were both dead in my dream. In my heaven.

"Julia." he breathed.

"Yes."

"Do me a favor."

"Anything…."

"Cry."

"Why?"

"You need to cry. For a good reason. Please just cry."

It all came out. I was clutching his shirt, sobbing, and I didn't think I could stop. I'd never noticed how much I kept in. How much I needed to cry.

He pushed me away some when I was finishing. He looked down, and small smile showing his glistening teeth.

"See? All better."

It then hit me. What Edward was to me. Why he didn't affect me like he did other girls. Why he could make me smile. Why he could make me feel safe. He was like my older brother. Just like the kids at the park.

"I'll always keep you safe. If that's what you want, I'll be your shelter. Your brother. I'm going to take you away now. I'm going help. In the one way I can…"

This was the best heaven ever.

"Carlisle."

It was dark. I wasn't in the same place. This place was cold and comfortable. People were talking lowly. I could barely make out their words.

"Edward, she's lost to much blood. She isn't going to be here much longer."

"You can't do anything?" he sounded hopeless.

"There's only one thing Edward."

"No."

"Then I can't do anything. It's your choice."

There was a long pause. I didn't care. I was going to die. That was all I could hope for now. Death was something that never came when wanted, and I was getting tired of waiting.

"Do it." the silence was broken.

"Are you sure."

Another pause.

"Yes, do it.

Cold grips grabbed my hands and pinned them down. This was it. They were putting me out of my misery. There was a deep pinching on my chest, near my heart. It hurt, like hell. I couldn't help but scream. I tried tossing, tried to move, but the grip was to hard.

My pulse raced in the head and a massive heat jolted through my small body. My eyes flung open and landed on Edwards smooth figure. He was holding me down.

Just him.

I scanned him with my eyes. Picking up everything. He had blood on his chest and arms and looked more ghostly than I'd ever seen him. Then deep, deep in his eyes I could see myself. Moving without my will, only pain.

Instantly, I froze. I couldn't move. My whole body went numb and began freezing over. He bent in low. His eyes questioned and apologized.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered, then fell out into a mass of nothing.


	13. Chapter 12 : Anger

_Anger_

"Are you okay?"

The words rung through my mind like wind chimes. So beautiful. I knew who these vocal chimes belonged to. How I longed to open my eyes and reply to his question, but it was impossible. My body was frozen in place, or at least that's what it felt like. Yet the coldness was something I could appreciate against the bumps and bruises that covered my body. My broken leg was still injured, but only slightly; it had been bound to suppress some of the pain.

Right now, I had no recollection of time. I only knew it was going by faster. My head was spinning with thoughts as well as pondering over what I thought was coming. Death? Or maybe I was dead? But, wouldn't the pain in my leg already be gone? I had been thinking back on the events that had occurred tonight, but every time I thought of what my parents had done to put me in this spot, a gentle touch, or chiming voice would interrupt me, like before.

"Are you okay?"

The voice asked again and once more I wanted to look; to speak. But since that was impossible, I thought of the answer in my mind. That would be better than just ignoring the question all together…

Right?

_Yes...I'm fine. _I lied.

A small laugh escaped his lips. "You're a horrid liar...Do you know who you are?"

Had he heard me? Only one way to find out.

_Julia Frost. _

"That's right, do you know who I am?"

_Of course. You're Edward Cullen. _

"That's right." He was now over me, whispering into my ear. "I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pleasure to save you Miss Julia Cullen Frost."

That was when my sense came back. I shot straight up nearly running into him, but he was faster. Millions of sounds flooded my head. I could hear everything. It hurt, the sound pulsating around my head and it wouldn't stop. I covered my ears but the sound kept entering.

"That's not going to work." he whispered.

"How would you know?!" I yelled above the voices. My voice was extremely loud.

He came over and placed his hand on my mouth. I couldn't tell the coldness of it anymore. His movements were so fast.

"You are just as fast."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"Everything about you has been enhanced." he complemented proudly.

"What?" my voice shook and the volume of voices went down.

"You are what I am now."

"And what is that? I never figured it out."

"A vampire."

That was it. There was nothing more to his answer and nothing to my reply. It sank in quickly and the awareness of it all had me frozen again. Then anger hit. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands to the bed. The edge crumbled in my grip.

"Julia?"

My body lurched forward. My hand gripped the collar of his shirt and pinned him above me on the wall.

"WHY?!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked frightened.

"Why wouldn't you just let me die?! Why?!" I slammed him back to the wall. It crunched under the pressure. "You knew I wanted to die! Why?!"

"Julia." he tried to reached down to me but I was faster. My hands released him and my body moved to the other side of the room. My hands shook in front of my face. I was terrified. I slide down the wall, holding my knees. Taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself. What was I?

"Julia…" Edward said moving forward.

My head shot up and I glazed at him. "Why…?"

"Julia, I'm……I'm sorry."

I flew out of the window and began running. I felt like crying, but nothing would come out. I ran the whole night and the voices kept getting louder in my head. I stopped in a some forest far away and sat the trunk of a tree. I held my knees and tuck my head between my arms. I still couldn't cry. Then I heard them. They were snickering. My head shot up and began moving around to see where their noise was coming from. It got louder and my body slammed into the tree, knocking it over. The sudden sound of it made me jump and I found myself up in another tree. Then I fell out of it, landing on my feet.

No matter how I tried my parents voice would go away. I cringed on the forest floor. My fingernails indented into my head from force. Then he was there. He blocked their thoughts.

_What did I do? She didn't want this. She'll never forgive me._

I felt so horrid. I was a monster if anything in the world was. More than my parents were. I had never been angry before, and that was a good thing obviously. I brought my hands away from my face and looked at them.

They were a grayish pale and shimmered in the moon light. My nails had grown to beautiful arcs and had no flaws. I looked down at my shirt. It was covered in blood. I brought it up to my noise.

Vampires liked blood right?

But no scent came to me. My noise was left blank. After scrambling to my feet, I searched for some flowers. When I found them, I took a whiff, but nothing came. I had lost my sense of smell.

I continued to walk. Never getting tired. I kept hearing Edward's voice, and with each self inflicted blow, I shook with sadness. I went back to town and he was at the outer limits.

"Julia?" he questioned about a mile from me.

"Edward!" I flew to him. I hugged him and wouldn't let go. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I should have thanked you. You took me away and I made you feel bad. I didn't even know I could do that." I sobbed, but couldn't cry.

"Its okay." he said understandingly.

"I can't even cry!" I yelled out.

He shushed me and petted my hair. He tucked his hand under my chin and brought it up.

"You can hear your parents can't you?"

I nodded. "They are so loud they wont leave me alone." I tucked my head back into his chest.

"That's odd."

"I can hear you too. I can hear everyone! But you and my parents, I can always hear you, no matter where I am."

"You can hear everyone?"

"Their conversations."

"You have advanced hearing."

"Don't you?"

"I do. But only thoughts, right now I'm to far away to hear conversations."

"Oh."

"Are you thirsty?"

"There's a small burning in my throat, but no craving."

He was quite. Searching my thoughts for some explanation. When he found it he pushed my back and held my shoulders in his hands.

"You can't smell?!" he sounded bewildered.

"No. I think my parents broke my noise last night and it finally took my sense of smell away."

"That's incredible."

"Why?"

"The venom should have fixed that. But now you wont be drawn to human blood as easily."

"I don't want to eat anyone."

He laughed.

I didn't like that. This wasn't a joking matter. He apologize and we began walking back. He told me about his past life. Living in Chicago and having the Spanish influenza. He said he was near death and when his mother died Carlisle changed him.

"Did Carlisle change me?"

"Yes, but only because I asked him to."

"I heard that part." I whispered.

When we got back to his house we sat down on the lawn. He talked about being a vampire. Saying that Carlisle and him didn't drink human blood. Edward said he was having a hard time dealing with that and that's why he talked to me. That my blood didn't have a good scent which made it easier for him to be around without wanting to attack.

"I heard everything when I first met you. I could hear all you thoughts. When I saw the bruises I knew they were from your parents. When you thought about what they did to you, I got angry. No one deserves that. I wanted to protect you, but I couldn't say anything. Carlisle and I fought that night on what should be done. I tried to make ways to get you out of the house, so we could talk without anyone being around us. Then that one day when we were supposed to perform together, it just had to be sunny."

"What's wrong with the sun?" I interrupted.

"It makes our skin shine." he paused for a minute. "Well, uh sparkle actually."

"Oh, okay continue." I motioned with my hand.

"I heard your parents, before you went into the house. I wanted to take you then because I knew what they were going to do. So did you. I waited outside the whole time. I couldn't leave and I could hear every scream…" he looked off into the distance. He didn't have to continue. Thoughts filled his mind. The sounds of my screams.

I shook my head not wanting to hear my coarse voice.

"Sorry." he muttered. He continued after clearing his throat. "When they left I went in. I saw you on the floor, dieing. I thought you were dead. Laying in a pool of your own blood. Thankfully your blood smelt horrible. Then you scream when I lifted you. There was still time, but not much because I could barely hear your heartbeat. But I heard your thoughts."

"Thoughts?"

"You called me a brother…"

"I did?" I thought back then remembered. "I did."

He smiled and nodded.

"Do I smell better? You know because the legends say vampires smell beautifully. That's why people fall for them."

"You smell lovely."

I snorted. Vampires were also beautiful, Edward was full proof of that. I was now beautiful.

"Yes. Very beautiful."

"We're going to have to work on that."

"What reading each others thoughts."

"Yup. But, I think I'm hungry."

"Then we hunt."


	14. Chapter 13 : Colors

_Colors_

Edward took me too the darkest part of the forest. The walk or run took about three minutes even though we were about 2 miles away. He was now pondering how he was going to teach me how to find my prey. It was going to be hard since I couldn't smell. I could hear tons of foot steps though of paws crunching the leaves underneath of them. Also when I closed my eyes I could see colors. Edward kept looking at me like I was crazy.

I totally didn't understand him. But I didn't even know myself. He kept thinking over how this was going to work. As he thought I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what exactly it was I was seeing.

When closed, color slowly entered my vision. The ground was colored in an earth brown and the surrounding were colored in a millions of greens. What was awkward was the different colors that trailed into multiple directions. There was a small trail of reddish brown, that looked like an ant color. Then there was a light brown which looked like a deer. There was a deep brown, almost black that was very large. It looked like a bear, the indents in the ground proved it. I chose to follow the light brown color.

It followed around the trees but I could see to where it ended. A small doe stood a few miles away, unaware of my presence. Instincts took over and soon the deer was under me, not moving. My teeth went into the deer without force. Its warm blood filled my mouth. I could hear Edward thinking not faraway, but I could pay attention to him.

When the animal was suck dry a small burning in my throat began.

"I'm still thirsty?" I questioned bewildered.

"Yeah, you want something more."

"More?"

"Your body wants human blood, but your mind cant tell the difference because you cant smell. If you could smell, you would attack the campers that are about 25 miles from here. But since you cant smell their scent, you aren't going to follow it. It makes it a lot easier."

"I can see their color."

"What?"

"Their color. It's a deep red, like blood. It's a beautiful color but it probably isn't as affective as the scent. I guess that's my loss."

"That's amazing."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Well where does this leave us?"

"I'm not quiet sure. This is new to me too. Carlisle didn't tell me much. We can do what ever you want I suppose." their was a small hint in his voice.

_You can still hear them…cant you?_

"Yeah. Their like pounding drums that aren't taking a break. This is by far the worst pain I've ever felt from them."

"You can always do something about it."

My eyes widened and a glazed at him. He wasn't really implying that I kill my parents.

"Why not? Isn't that what they did for you? Left you for dead."

"It was different Edward."

"No. It wasn't. They wanted you dead."

"My parents didn't love me."

"I know that."

"So, my death didn't mean anything. If they loved me and killed me, then they would have something on their conscience, but they didn't. I cant get back at them when they didn't care. It's like killing an ant. You don't care you are killing it. You just are for fun. I never wanted to hurt my parents. Sure I wanted them to get caught and get taken away, but I never wished death on them. I never hoped something horrible would happen and I would never be able to see them again."

"You don't want to hurt them."

"I'm not going to stoop to their level. They'll die over time. Then I wont hear them anymore. Everything will be said and done." I turned my head and smiled at him. Then I closed my eye and took in his color. He was an amber and it shimmered. "I think I can live with this. I see now why everyone think your breathtakingly gorgeous."

He chuckled. "You haven't fallen for me yet?"

"That, I will never do Edward."

We went back home and Carlisle greeted us. Days passed quickly. We went to school and I quickly found people ignoring me more than before. But that was mostly the girls. All the boys seemed to follow me around.

It was annoying.

I must have looked different to them then I did to myself. When I looked at myself in the mirror I saw everything. My skin wasn't as nice as Edward's. It had a grayish blur to it, which wouldn't be seen by the human eye. The skin around my eyes was dark than the rest, which gave a black eye look to them.

On sunny days, that were very seldom, we didn't go to school. We went out into the forest and would relax. The sun warmed our cold skin and made us glow. It was quite funny.

Edward and I kept to ourselves. We moved around so people wouldn't notice how we never changed. After being with him and Carlisle for a few years, Carlisle saved someone else. Her name was Esme and she had recently lost her child. She'd jump off a cliff for her lose, but some how Carlisle saved her. She loved us very much. She looked at us as her children. She didn't have to hard of a time with the animal eating.

Then there was Rosalie. Edward did not like that at all.

"Edward." I said calmly as he paced in front of me.

"What was he thinking?!"

Edward continued to pace back and forth. I sighed. He was totally blowing things out of proportion.

"I am not!"

"Edward he was only doing it for you and you know that."

"She's from an upscale family! People are going to notice!"

"So what if they do. If they think to much about it we'll just move."

"He had no right."

"You are so selfish! He only did it for you Edward. He wants you to have someone like Esme."

"I don't want someone like Esme. I'm perfectly fine with what I have."

"What if you didn't have me."

He stopped pacing and gave me a cold hard look.

"I'm serious. He didn't have to change me because it would expose you. But he did and why did he do that? Hmmmm?"

He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Because I asked him to."

"Seeeeee."

"It was different."

"Edward."

"Fine."

I felt bad for Rosalie. Edward didn't really talk to her much and soon enough I found out why. The closer I got to Rosalie the more I could hear her thoughts. They were all about herself. It was horrible. I this and I that and on occasion, the she's not prettier than I. It was hard to be around her. So me and Edward would relax without her. It was just easier that way.

She didn't mind being away from me though. She disliked me because when ever she was around me peoples attention would be on us. Not just her.

Our relationship was sour.

**okay i know not the best. so ive had magor writers block and this is just like a middle piece...filler...if you wanna call it that.**

**but i will have a better chapter up after this. just to let you know. lol sorry if it burns your eyes.**

**and this is a need Disclaimer:I do not own the Cullens, I only own Julia and her little adventures ;**


	15. Chapter 14 : Thunder

_Thunder_

_Crash_

I flung my head under the pillow as thunder filled the room.

_A vampire afraid of thunder are you kidding me?_ I silenced the voice that invaded my thoughts and another crash came. I pushed my body further down into the bed. Edward had picked on me for getting this bed. He said it was pointless to get a bed when I could never sleep. I told him I had to many sleepless nights to never have any again. Besides the bed was so comfortable I just couldn't help but get it.

_Crash_

I shot up from the bed and flew out of the room and smack dab into Edwards chest.

"Are you seriously afraid of thunder?"

"Shut-up!" I yelled at him then another crash came and I coward back to his chest.

A small chuckle vibrated in his chest. "Lets go down stairs."

He let me go in front of him and we started to go down the staircase. Another crash came and I flew down the steps and onto the couch, tucking my head between a pillow and cushion.

"Julia?" Edward questioned.

"It's really loud." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well there has to be something that can drown it out." he started to think of things that would produce a sound that was loud enough.

"You aren't going to find any-thing" my voice shot an octave higher from another crash. He laughed some more and slid the bench out from the piano.

"That's not going to work Edward!" I shot up and began laughing.

"It's working already."

I huffed and crossed my arms. But it was true. He was playing low notes and it filled the room. I couldn't hear the thunder. I got up and began playing high.

"You know we haven't done this for awhile." I said with my eyes close.

"Yeah, I know." he sounded sad. "I was starting to miss it."

"We've both been busy." I reminded him.

"You have."

I sighed. "You know why."

"Because you don't want to spend Carlisle money, so you make your own. Writing, drawing, painting, performing in plays, singing. You've had almost every artistic career imaginable."

"You would know." I teased.

"Hardy har har."

I stopped playing and looked around. "Hey have you seen Rose today?"

"No. Thank god."

"That's mean."

"It's true." he mumbled.

"She must be far away I can't hear her--" I stopped mid sentence and flung my head up. So did Edward. We could hear her and soon she came through the door. We shot to our feet and watched with wide eyes and Rosalie put a blood covered man on the floor.

"Rose…what the hell is--" Edward stopped because Rose was soon gone from our vision. Going to get Carlisle.

He followed in after her and Esme after him. He took in the man on the floor as Rosalie went through her story. After her speech, Edward growled lowly and walked away.

"We have to move him." Carlisle said calmly, ignoring Edward.

Not really paying attention, I helped move the man into another room. Rose stayed with Carlisle and Esme and I went out. Esme patted me on the shoulder and went to the kitchen.

I looked at my hand and they were covered in blood. I closed my eyes and took in the color. It was so much prettier. It sparkled like millions of rubies in the sunlight. I walked to the sink and washed the blood of my hands and went over to the couch Edward sat on. Slowly, I sat down and kept looking at my hand. Kept seeing the man who looked as though he was dead.

Edward had his head in his hands. He was breathing slowly, but he didn't look up as I sat next to him.

"Is that what I looked like?" It came out low, like it was from a different person other than myself.

"What?" he questioned now looking up at me.

"When you found me. Is that how I looked? Covered in blood. Hanging on by a thread?"

"You didn't have huge gashes on you, but you were covered in blood. It was a terrible sight."

"Was it like what she felt? When you found me, did you feel the same way she felt when she found him?"

"Not exactly. She loves him, for her own selfish reason. I guess my reason is selfish to but, when I saw you on the floor, I thought you were dead. I couldn't hear you. Not your thoughts, not your heart beat. It scared me. I didn't want to lose you. But I couldn't understand why."

I was still looking at my hands. A burning feeling was surrounding my eyes.

"Julia?"

"Edward?" I questioned like he wasn't there.

Thunder crashed and I jumped up out of my seat and on my feet. Back in the real world I could hear pulsating screams coming from the other room. They were filling my head like a stereo put up to the highest notch with the highest bass. Edward stood in front of me and covered my ears.

"Its worse for you."

"I have to get out of here."

Edward took my hand and lead me out.

"Was I like that too?"

"No. You were very quite. It was terrifying. Carlisle didn't understand it. I was nothing like that. I screamed and you were the second person he changed so it didn't make any sense. You were so different than I was with changing. It was unnatural." We stopped at a location far away and sat down. "You didn't burn up. You froze over. Carlisle thinks its because you body temperature was low to begin with and because you had lost so much blood it wasn't hard for the venom to take over.

"It's strange. It has never been like that for anyone. You barely moved at all. Most, all actually find it extremely hard to stay still. Everyone fails because the pain is so much you cant control your body anymore. Carlisle found it extremely interesting. He always likes finding new things." he chuckled and so did I. It was true.

I hadn't seen Rosalie's changing or Esme's changing. I didn't see them in pain because Edward didn't want me to. He had kept me away so I wouldn't have to see it. That's why he was mad at Rose.

"How'd you know?" he questioned.

"I can read you're thoughts smart one."

"Oh yeah." he laughed.

"Why didn't you though? You know, not want me to see it."

"Because I knew it would remind you of your past."

I smiled. "I'm never going to forget my past Edward. It made me what I am today."

"What a monster."

"No." I shook my head. "Your sister."

He looked at me. I was smiling and I saw my reflection in his mind.

"You're right. I suppose I'd want that past too."


	16. Chapter 15 : Vision

_Vision_

_Singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain. What a wonderful feeling I'm happy again. I'll walk down the lane, with a happy refrain. I'm singing, just singing in the rain._

Edward sighed as the credits rolled down the screen. We both sat on the couch. He was on the left. His long legs extending down to me and I sat Indian style with a pillow perched in the middle. My chin resting on it. I don't know why Edward was being such a butt head. I'd told him millions of times to just go with the family. Alice had seen them playing baseball in the thunder. But of course I wasn't there because of the sound and Edward said he'd stay with me. Like I was a two year old.

He sighed again as he pressed rewind on the remote.

"Edward why don't you just go. I'll be fine."

"No, I'm staying. We need a movie date."

"Edward. We've seen all these movies before. What's the point of watching them again?"

"Because we're spending time together."

"You can spend time with Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie yeah know."

He sighed and got up.

_Yes. _I'd won.

But instead of leaving he went to the VCR and took out the tape. A low growl sounded from my chest.

"Calm down." Edward replied as he put a different movie in.

It was Jaws. He was an idiot.

"Am not."

I flung the pillow at him. He casually dodged and it hit the wall. He came over and was about to sit on the couch, when I put my feet to the floor and skidded the couch back. He fell down.

"Ha. Ha." I responded from my win.

He sighed and moved the couch back then sat down.

I looked to the TV and watched as the camera zoomed in on the beach. I'd never been to a beach.

"You've never been to the beach?"

I just looked at him.

"You've never been on a vacation?"

"Edward, my parents weren't really one for vacations." I laughed lowly and shook my head.

"Oh."

There was a long pause filled by some screaming from the TV.

"Don't read my mind."

"Ugh. Fine." he was planning something.

When the movie was done, everyone was back. It was now raining and the thunder had passed. I got up and went to my room. The gray from outside filled each corner of my walls and it looked lovely. I went to the desk where all of my paints sat and collected them. Then went to my piano, which sat by the large back window and began to finish the flowers I had started to paint this morning. They were almost done, just about 50 more to do. It took about ten minutes to finish.

When done, I took my place on the bench and took in the rain that clashed into the window and began composing a melody. Alice waited outside my doorway, listening.

"Yes, Alice." I stopped and she came in quickly. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi Jewels." I shuddered inside. I hated that nickname she had given me but decided just to go along with it.

"What do you need Alice?"

"What size do you wear?"

"I don't need any cloths Alice. You should know that more than anyone." I paused for a moment. "You know what size I am." Alice had dressed me up way to many times. We fit into the same size almost. She was just a little bit shorter than I.

"Please go shopping with me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have enough cloths."

"But you don't have any bathing suits."

"Neither do you…"

"That's why we need to go shopping."

"Just take Rose."

She sighed. "Fine."

When she left I got up and flung myself on the bed and moaned. It was hard not listening to peoples thoughts. You had to put up big blocks and be constantly paying attention. No fun.

Slowly, I rolled myself out of the bed and went downstairs. The house was completely empty, except for Carlisle, who was sitting at the table reading a stack of papers and what seemed to be a new book that was quite large.

"Hey Carlisle." He looked up with a surprised expression.

"You're so quite, I thought you went out with everyone."

"I didn't even know everyone was going. I'm on mind block right now because of Edward."

"Oh. I see. Well you are welcome to talk to me." he smiled and motioned to a chair beside him.

"You look a little busy." I laughed. "Besides, I'm running on empty, I'm going to get some munchies in."

"Okay then. Have fun." he looked down at the papers and continued.

I went out into the freezing autumn air. Even if I wasn't wearing a knit long sleeved shirt, the coldness wouldn't even bother me. Our temperature would be equal. The clouds were creating a gray over cast and the forest was dark. Like always, I closed my eyes and waited as the colored picture took place inside my eyelids.

Not to long ago we'd (Edward, Carlisle and I) taken test for show how my vision was affected. I saw an organisms color or "trail" fully for three days then it would slowly wear off. If it rained then I could lose the trail much quicker. The color of plants and trees would change with the seasons or if the plant was dieing. Humans didn't have the same specific coloring. All were red, but with different tinting. Same with vampires, but we all had a distinct color. New colors lead to new things and over time I had a very long list of colors and things that existed in the world.

I wasn't really up for hunting right now, but it had to be done. It wasn't to hard for me, but I stilled needed blood to maintain. So I took the path of the deer and ate two, just to be safe. After about two hours of just listening to the animals moving around and looking at the beautiful colors it was time to go back. The moon now sat in the sky, it was almost full. Just looking at the moon was a grace to the eyes, but through my eyes a painter or poet would die of a heart attack from its beauty. In my vision the moon shone like lace incased with millions of small diamonds. It sat in a satin black fabric with glitter of multiple colors patterned on it.

I went back to the house to find that no one was back. I went upstairs and got a blanket from the closet and went back outside, placing the blanket on the cold ground. It flatten once down and I smiled when I realized it was one of the blankets Edward had placed on my cold floor so many years ago. My body extended on the silk comforter and relaxed. About a mile off, near the entrance of the house, the grass floor crunched beneath a car that was going over the speeding limit, and was now pulling into the garage. Everyone was back and they'd soon be in the house. I closed my thought range. Soon Edward would be coming out here to sat hi and ask why in the world I was out here.

"Hey." Edward called from the kitchen.

"Hey Edward." I giggled.

"What in the world are you doing out here."

"Camping. You're welcomed to join."

"Sure, I'm going to help Alice move her bags in."

"Okay." I closed my eyes.

He came back in about two minutes and laid out next to me.

"How was shopping?" I asked still not opening my eyes.

"Okay I guess. Alice said you didn't want to go, that's why we didn't get you when you didn't come down…why didn't you come down?"

"I can't hear anything when I block thoughts. It's very stressful. You're causing me stress." I made a pouting face but didn't open my eyes.

"Sorry." he laughed. "But it's worth it. I got you something."

"Really? That's nice of you. What id it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Oh. Fun."

"So what did you do while we were out?"

"Hunted."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, eating two deer is the principal of fun."

His laughter vibrated in his chest.

"Hey Edward?" I said after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Um. Sure. Why not?"

"Okay. You need to look into my head and I want you to ignore all my thoughts and look at the picture okay."

"Yeah."

I wasn't quiet sure if he was looking. I couldn't open my eyes, because if he was then it would ruin what he was seeing. If I looked to his mind he would yell at me because I might hear something.

"Stop thinking!" he yelled at me.

"Okay." I laughed.

There was a long pause. I changed the picture from the moon to the first time I saw him. The picture was blurry but was a representation of how he looked to me. Then I saw his color and how he looked now and started thinking of the stupid times we've shared and the happy moments. Then about the blanket.

I smiled and opened my eyes. His were still shut and if some person came walking back they'd think he was sleeping. A grin grew on his face and I began shaking my head.

"That was beautiful. Is that how you see everything?"

I nodded. "That's not even half of it though."


	17. Chapter 16 : Beach

_Beach_

"I'm going inside." Edward nudged me as the sun rose.

It was amazing how we could just lay around for hours and not say a word. When I'd first met Edward we'd never stop talking. It was funny how I tried to keep my secrets from him, and he knew them all already. But now that we've been together so long, we had nothing to talk about, nothing we both didn't know, nothing to hide.

When I opened my eyes Edward had left and the sun was now up. I brought my hand up over my eyes to block the light but it only intensified off my skin. Moaning, I got up and stalked back into the kitchen, blanket in hand. After shoving the wet grass-stained blanket into the washer, I went to my room.

The first thing that caught my eye was the black thing that laid on the side of my bed. It was a bathing suit and cover ups. I went over and picked it up. Of course it was my size, this is what Alice was getting at yesterday? Going to the beach. Edward was planning to take us to the beach. A piece of paper fell of the floor…it was from Edward.

Put it on. Come downstairs.

I slid into the bathing suit and put the mesh skirt on. Then placed a black long sleeved shirt over top.

"Edward." I said mono tone going down the steps.

"Yes." he held the s.

"We can't go to the beach." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Why ever not?"

"We are vampires. You know beaches are usually … sunny. All of the Cullen's, glittering on the beach most likely wouldn't be the best thing ever."

"It's only me and you going, and duh. I know that."

"Fine." I shrugged. I still couldn't read his mind. "As long as we take my car."

"Of course we're taking your car." he rolled his eyes. "It has the best tint."

"Whatever." I went back upstairs and grabbed some flip-flops, a towel and went back downstairs. Edward was waiting by the back door. He was wearing black swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Oh and flip-flops. That was a bigger first.

I grabbed the keys as I went to the door. We walked to the garage and got into my baby. My Aston. I slid into the passengers seat and sighed. The car was so heavenly. I placed the keys in Edward's hands and in seconds the engine purred to life. He pulled out and we were on the main road within seconds.

"So what beach are we going to terrify today?" I questioned while going through the CDs which were neatly organized in the glove box.

"I'm not telling you." Edward replied looking over and helping me choose a CD to play.

The Temptations filled the car. We sang along and laughed the whole time. We were going about 150 and were pretty much in our second state. It wasn't hard to know he was going the short way to where ever we were going.

We had to ride with the windows rolled up because the sun was out. Our skin still shimmered though. I pressed my head to the window and looked at the ground flying around us. The funny thing was, it only looked like we were going about two miles an hour. Everything looked so stationary.

The sun was setting when the car came to a stop.

"This was you're idea?" I laughed.

"Its smart isn't it."

"Brilliant." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

When the sun set we got out. No one was one the beach. Not a single soul. We walked slowly on the sand. It was so soft and formed around my feet, between my toes. But the water was better. The moon glistened off of it perfectly.

We sat on the edge of the shore, where the water gently came up to surround us.

"What's it smell like?" I asked Edward with my eyes closed.

"It smells like, a burning in your nose. But it's a good burning. It's a unique smell, one you wont find any other place, well except a beach of course." he looked over at me. "What does it look like?"

"It's amazing. The water looks like a black silk sheet blowing through the wind never blowing the same way. The moon looks like a white pearl incrusted with tiny diamonds. The two look like they are making love with each other. I wonder if the moon gets jealous though?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked from curiosity.

"Because, the moon lays on the water all night, making it more beautiful. But all day the sun sits on the water doing the same thing. It's like the water is cheating on both the sun and moon. Maybe that's why you never see them fully at the same time. You see the moon waiting for the sun to go down, and it watches as the sun takes its place."

"You have a different way of looking at things don't you?"

"It happens." I laughed. "Why don't you think of the smell and I'll think of the way it looks and we can exchange the thoughts."

"Okay, sounds like a good idea."

We both thought of the different things. The scent came into my mind and filled every crevice. It was amazing. It was so clear and distinct. It burned and healed and I could almost taste it in my mind.

A smile spread across my face. I jumped up and opened my eyes. Edward was still sitting, he was smiling too.

"Come on! Lets go swimming!" I didn't wait either, not that I had to. Edward was up in an instant, following me into the water.

The water was probably cold, but it was impossible to tell. We went out really far. Naturally, I couldn't touch the bottom. We went under the water and looked around, found some fish. They instantly swam away though, with us being vampires, it sent out a natural signal. The dolphins wouldn't come near us, but we could still see them. They were beautiful in their own way.

We swam back to the surface, then decided to go to the shore. It wasn't hard to swim against the current. If we didn't reflect the sunlight we'd be the best lifeguards ever.

After we got dried off and dressed, well Edward didn't have anything but a t-shirt and his swim trunks on and I had my cover ups, he said we had somewhere else to go. We got back in the car and drove to the pier.

It was very bright and colorful. The rides looked slow.

The instant we pasted some people they were already looking at us. We were to pale to be on a beach. That instant, Edward and I started cracking up laughing. Which made more people look at us. We turned around and went back the car.

The ride home seemed faster than the trip down and when we were almost to the house we both knew something was wrong.

Once parked we entered the house quickly and went straight to Carlisle. Everyone was in the same area anyway.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked first.

"You two are to go to the Volutri?" he replied, looking at Alice who nodded.

"The who?" I questioned.

"Why?" Edward asked at the same time.

I searched Carlisle's thoughts to get my answer. The Volutri. They were in Italy, were older than Carlisle and were his friends. Why was Edward so upset?

"They want to see your powers." Alice replied.

"Aro." Edward scoffed.

"What's the big deal?" I asked Edward, who ignored me.

"Do we have to go?" he asked Carlisle.

"You know you have too, they are the higher ups. We don't want conflict Edward."

Edward crossed his arms, he was obviously disappointed by that answer. I still didn't see the problem.

"You have to leave tomorrow." Alice said extremely low.

"WHAT?!" Edward blurted out.

I inched away from him.

"Are you kidding? We just got back!"

"They want you there as soon as possible."

"You already packed for us didn't you?" I asked Alice.

She smiled and nodded. I instantly grabbed the back of Edward's shirt and headed up stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked still mad.

"You are going to repack because you know what Alice packs. I'm going to repack too. Tomorrow we are leaving."

"I don't want you to meet them." he stated.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice."

"You wont like it."

"That's probably true, but we have to go. Stop complaining and go pack."

He gave me a look, a look he'd given me before. Like he was afraid he was going to lose me.

"I don't want to know." I replied instantly. I darted to my room. Whatever the Volutri did, it wasn't good, but we didn't have a choice. We had to go. Tonight was so much fun too.

* * *

Wow. Okay I finally got this chapter done. Ugh, I wish it could be better. : /  
I'm sick btw : so yeah. cough  
I dont own Steph's characters. But I do own the beach...lol jk. I own Julia and the story that is all.

R&R PEAS and THANKSS


	18. Chapter 17 : So Close

_So Close_

I fell onto the bed. Everyone's thoughts were spilling into my head and they wouldn't shut up either. I couldn't hear Edward though because he was upset. He wasn't moving around up stairs though. Rolling over, I had my head pointed toward the bottom left corner on my pillow. I really wished I could sleep. The bed was so soft, so nice and comfortable. The bed moved from more weight being put on it.

"Hello Carlisle," I mumbled into the pillow. He was, or had been, contemplating on talking to me about the Voulturi. I couldn't care less though.

"I know you know why I'm up here," he began, "the reason why Edwa-"

"Look Carlisle," I cut him off before he got into his little speech. "I don't want to know what horrible fate awaits us in Italy. It would only make going there much worse and unbearable."

"Worse?" he questioned because we'd never talked about the Voulturi, and if the family talked about them, I sure wasn't paying attention.

"Edward obviously doesn't want to go. I can't hear him either. I can never hear him when he's upset." I whined into the pillow.

Carlisle's hand gently moved up and down my shoulder in a comforting way. He kept saying, "it's good that you care for him." He still wished me and Edward would magically want each other. Like that would happen.

I didn't feel like talking. I didn't feel like listening. I didn't feel like anything, except sleeping. Sleeping would be wonderful right now.

Carlisle left after awhile and not to long after that I got up and went to the window wall. My reflection stared because at me with an empty expression. I was a dead corpse.

Two big, black eyes looked at me. My hand slowly touched the glass. Those black eyes had no meaning. They were blue, they were always supposed to be blue. A rain drop fell on the glass under my eye and for a moment, I actually believed I was crying.

It always rains in Forks. Yesterday had tricked me into thinking this place was bright and sunny. I was fooled by a few rays of sunlight. We didn't even get to go to the meadow. Maybe I'd never be able to go again.

So, I went out of the window and started to run to the meadow. I knew I had to hunt anyways. The rain began to pick up. Each drop sounded like a bullet piercing the skin, but it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt anymore. None of us felt pain anymore.

The meadow looked different then when the sun was out. It didn't seem like the happy place we had made it, Edward and I. I sat in the middle of the clearing, dripping, and starring into the green forest around me.

The rain began slowing down and after thirty minutes, like a miracle, the sun broke through the clouds and trees. The rain that now rested on the leaves and petals simmered in the light like crystals. I laid down and the grass sloshed underneath me. I could feel the sun slowly warming my body as the time went on.

Closing my eyes, the pictures that I'd seen my whole life began to take meaning. Carlisle's old friends. The three, they were part of the Voulturi. The cloaked people clouding everyone's minds, they were the Voulturi. Underneath the cloaks, all I could picture were my parents faces. I hadn't thought of my parents for year, but now, out of nowhere, there they were clear as day. They were looking at me, their eyes in a cold hard stare. The stare they gave when they were extremely mad, when I was to expect the worst.

I shot up in fright when the vision got too vivid. My head spun around to clear every corner, and even though I knew there was nothing, all I felt was fear. For the first time in year, I was shaking. No one was there, but my subconscious continued to wander. I jolted forward and a deer rushed into the meadow, trying to flee. It fell limp under my hand and my teeth slowly sunk in. It's warm blood filled ever crevice, leaking down my throat like a water through a pipe and finishing in my empty stomach. It was so nice but it didn't fill me enough.

The sun disappeared again. I'd terrified it with my actions. I continued to feed until I felt over my holding capacity then it started to rain again. In one minute I was soaking wet again. I ran home and jumped through my opened window then almost fell back out again. Edward laid on his side long ways across the bed, decapitating a flower.

"Edward?" I questioned grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my small body and sat on my piano bench.

"Julia… I don't… I just… I-I…" he tried to think of the right word, but even I couldn't find them in his mind. Everything was to jumbled up. He was so confused.

"Edward, slow down. Just think about it some. Then, I want you to think of our choices. I know the Voulturi is bad. Sometimes you just have to live with it." I sighed. This really wasn't going to be a good trip.

"It's going to change your views on life." came out hatefully. He kept playing with the flower. His hand gently helot its stem between two fingers and rotated it round. The other hand plucked the petals the released, with the petals flowing downward to the comforter in a continuous motion. The room looked so open at this moment, Edward was to far away. Like if I didn't run to him, he would disappear forever.

"I wont leave you." I took a small step forward, to try to clear the distance.

Edward's hand snatched my wrist and pulled me closer. "You don't know that!" he yelled at me. "You have no idea what will happen and I do."

"DO NOT!" I closed my eyes and shook my head like a child.

"I do…" he released me and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Everyone means so much." I stated looking at my hands. "And I've told you over and over again that I know what I am. We do have souls, we aren't evil beings. Alice isn't a monster, Emmett isn't a monster, you aren't a monster, and neither am I. I believe that and always will." I lied to him and myself. I had no idea what was coming. Not even Alice knew.

"You're lying to yourself."

"I can do that if I want to." I folded my arm over my chest.

He huffed.

"You know! You aren't making it any easier either! At least I'm trying to look at this good!" I yelled at him.

"I'm trying to! I really am!"

"LIAR!" I pointed my index finger at him.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" he threw his arms up in the air.

"BECAUSE! I can't hear you!"

"What?" he stopped yelling.

"When ever you are upset I can't hear you. It's irritating. Like I'm missing an important piece of me." My hair was still dripping and we were standing in the middle of the room. The room that was so large, now seemed so small and we were so close. I was looking up into Edward's eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but I simply couldn't.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and closed me in a hug.

"I just don't want to lose you." he whispered.

"You wont." I quietly replied back.

He let go and left and all I could do was watch him leave. There was nothing I could say to help him, there was nothing I could do to help me. Nothing was fixable. Everything set in a specific pattern tangling us both in a horrible case.

I finished packing and set the two bags on my bed and took one last look around.

"Julia." Carlisle called and I was instantly downstairs. We went into the car and were on our way to the airport. The last thing I saw and wanted to see was the white Cullen house, dripping in rain in the cloudy weather of Forks, Washington.


	19. Chapter 18: Volturi

_Volturi_

We arrived at the airport at 7:39 right when the sun would be setting, if you could see it. Alice had made sure that all of our tickets were landing and setting off at night. It was easier that way. We said our goodbyes and got onto the plane. The first class was strictly reserved for us only. Edward laid on the left, extending his body along the seats after he'd placed his bags in the luggage rack. I put my bags up and chose which seat to sit in. The seat was comfortable, but nothing like home.

Our flight was to New York, then from New York to Italy. We were planning to "sleep" the whole way and ignore the fact that we were selfish enough to take up the whole first class section. That's what the stewardess thought apparently. Of course it wasn't even that way. If we didn't shine in the sunlight of course we would ride in the back, with everyone else. Well, maybe not.

I stretched along the seats and laid down.

_Edward…_ I called out to him in my mind.

_Yeah? _He questioned back. He didn't move though, he was sleeping.

_What's Italy like?_ I was getting anxious now. I wanted to know what was coming.

He ignored me for awhile. _You'll see when we get there, _he replied, being a jerk. I threw my pillow at him then rolled over. This was going to be a long trip.

We arrived in New York later than we were supposed to so we only had a few minutes to get on the flight to Italy. We would have never made the trip across the airport if it had been crowded, but no one was there to notice us moving at unnatural speeds. This flight seemed shorter, that was probably because Edward and I had to sit together. Everyone kept looking at us, which made us laugh. Edward could hear their thoughts and I could hear his. The lady to the right of us, pictured us as a new couple running away from parents who didn't want us together. In the right back, the couple saw us as brother and sister from supermodel parents. They were the closest. And the people right behind us were the funniest. They thought Edward was kidnapping me for his own personal use.

I rubbed my head into his side and he smiled, wrapping his arm around my body. I drew small patterns on his jeans with my index finger. How could I ever leave this life? It was perfect in so many ways. Even when we did fight, we never hated each other, it was something we were incapable of. Edward arm squeezed tighter around me and the captain called out our landing.

We were there.

It was early morning when we arrived and dawn was about to break. A bulky man in a suit stood with a white poster board that had CULLEN sprawled across it. Of course Edward already knew he was there for us and we could have carried our luggage by ourselves, we hadn't brought that much, but he insisted that he carry it all.

The mans name was Joe, he'd told us as he took us to the black Mercedes. He opened the door for us and we crawled in. Inside, the car was nice and warm with a slow musical turned on low. It didn't look like "Joe music" at all. He put our bags in the trunk and hurried to the drivers seat so we could be off.

We went at a normal speed as the sun rose, it was a nice reminder that there was a sun. Conversing with Joe was easy, even though we had to talk in Italian, and he had a wonderful sense of humor. But I couldn't understand why the Volturi would send a human to pick us up. Did he even know we were vampires?

"He knows." Edward whispered in my ear, replying to my thoughts much to low for Joe to hear.

"Humans work for them?" I questioned raising an eyebrow, but still whispering.

"Yeah." his reply was short.

That meant that something happened to them so the secret wouldn't be spoken. Edward's head nodded to my thoughts. That wasn't good. Joe was going to die and he didn't even know it. Poor Joe.

"No. He knows." Edward corrected me.

"You serious?!"

He nodded again.

I leaned back into my seat and sighed. We continued to converse in Italian to Joe. He pointed out little sights along the way, trying to make the trip more enjoyable I suppose. I stopped listening because I didn't want to hear Joe for the rest of my life, especially when his time was up. But that didn't seem possible. I knew vampires were supposed to drink human blood, but I'd never seen it. This trip needed to be done and over with. I didn't want to see anything like that or my resolve would falter, sending me into a thought I couldn't explain. My finger tapped the arm rest between us impatiently. Edward looked down at me then gently touched my hand.

_Calm down_ he purred. _It'll be fine._

Now he was lying to me.

We stopped in front of a large alley way that was on the outskirts of town. Edward and I stepped into the darkness so the light wouldn't hit us and Joe got our luggage.

"Welcome to Italy." a mans voice called out not to far ahead of us. "I'm Demetri."

"Hello Demetri." Edward called out.

"Edward." Demetri nodded to him then turned to me. Edward moved slightly in front of me, but I don't think he was conscious of it.

"I can take care of myself Edward." I mumbled as I pushed in front of him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Julia." I placed my hand out and waited for him to shake it, but he didn't though. My hand slowly retreated back to my side as we began to walk forward. Demetri wore a long gray cloak that dragged as he walked and made it impossible to see his face. He lead us down a long pathway that lend up and down, left and right. The steps were so jagged and uneven that a normal human would trip several times if they had nothing to hold onto. Joe didn't though, he kept a good pace and did trip. He must have been used to this walk.

Soon we arrived at a great oak door. Demetri knocked quickly, in a secret code I presume, and it creaked open to reveal a great, brightly lit room. A lady behind a grand desk looked up too see us come through and seem surprised. She picked up the phone and began to dial. Another human? How many worked here? How long would they last?

_Not long._ Edward replied.

Demetri took us into another hallway. This one was a vivid red with gold paneling. It had many off rooms, but we didn't go into any of them. At the end of the hallway the final door appeared. This was our stop. Demetri knocked and an voice called out from inside.

"Demetri! Come in now, I'd like to see our guest for myself as well."

I guess the woman at the front desk had called him when we arrived to tell that we were on our way.

Demetri open the door and stood aside to let us go in front of him. The man that sat behind the redwood desk frightened me. He had cloud white skin that looked very thin and very breakable. Nothing at all like our skin that looked as though a sword couldn't break it, which it couldn't. He had black hair that framed his face and contrasted with his skin tone. But the those qualities didn't really bother me. What bothered me, was the crimson red of his eyes. Those were truly frightening. Even though I'd seen those eyes on mostly ever Cullen, including myself, they made me feel like I was in a nightmare. Every crimson iris I'd seen had turn to gold over time. But this man was much older than us, ancient, and his eyes were still as red as when he'd first became a vampire.

"Welcome Edward and Julia." the man called out, snatching me from my thoughts.

"Hello Aro." Edward replied while down looked at me. He'd been able to hear me.

_Change what you are thinking before he touches you._ he shot in my direction.

I looked around quickly and found a picture along the wall. Quickly I began finding its flaws and its beauties. Aro came around and gave a quick handshake to Edward the turned to me.

"I've never met you before Julia, I am Aro. Pleasure to met you." he said offering his hand for me to grasp.

"Pleasures all mine." I replied slowly wrapping my hand around his. It felt like an electric pulse flew through me and that all me locked thoughts had been unchained. A second felt like a life time as I saw all my memories flash through his eyes and my craving to get them back. He release my hand, but I didn't move. I stared blankly ahead not knowing what to do.

"Oh dear. I've frightened her." Aro explained after touching me again.

Edward had already caught on and was slightly shaking me. "Julia, snap out of it." he voice spoken urgently, but with softness.

I shook my head some and came back to reality. "Sorry." I mumbled not knowing what else I could say.

"It's not your fault." Edward explained, holding his arm around my shoulders, as if to keep me here. It took me awhile to notice he wasn't talking to me. "I should have worn her ahead about your ability."

"Ah well, are you okay Julia?" Aro asked turning around and heading back to the desk.

"Fine." I said, breathlessly.

"I hope you two plan on staying awhile."

"For a week, then I'm afraid we have to be heading back." Edward answered for us. I was in no position to talk.

"I see." Aro sat down in the chair and began looking at paper. "Alec." he said quickly and another vampire appeared within seconds.

"Yes sir." Alec answered, looking at Aro, then eyeing me and Edward.

"Please take Julia and Edward to see Marcus and Caius, then take them to their rooms." he replied without looking up.

"Of course." Alec replied. His voice alluring and soft. If I were human, I wouldn't have noticed he were a vampire at all. Edward hand clutched mine and shook my head clearing the thoughts from it. "This way." Alec finished still eyeing me.

We went to Marcus first, who didn't seem to care. He had the same white complexion and bright crimson irises. Then there was Caius who seemed to have a stake shoved up his butt. His hair was a snowy white that blended and almost matched his powdery skin. This seem to only increase the redness of his irises, and make him ten times more terrifying. Like a ghost. But there were no such thing as ghost.

Alec took us back to the main room, then to another hallway. This one was a lace blue and much more calming then the red one. The room was a cream and had two couches and other furniture items. Such as two cherry wood dressers, a matching vanity, matching desk with computer and a desk lamp. I looked to the ceiling and saw an amazing painting. It was a classic, and I'd seen the real one before. This was a mere mimic, but still non the less, it was amazing. In the center of the rounded ceiling there was a massive chandelier. There was a large bathroom that was an off room.

"We'd caught word that you liked to relax on beds." Alec said, talking to me. "So in your room we put in a bed, we hope you like it." he smiled, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

"Thank you, very much." I replied not really looking at him. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was still looking at me with curious eyes. I pretended to ignore him to the best of my abilities. Didn't work very well though. I was trying to hear his thoughts when he said his goodbyes.

Once he was gone, I went into the other side room, which was my room. A large king sized bed sat in the middle with white laced sheets. Quickly, I flung my body on it an began to giggle. Edward came in an sat in the edge, placing his hands in his lap. I rolled over and placed my head in his hands and curled into a ball.

He began to curl his fingers around my hair.

"I like Alec…and Marcus." I said aloud when he didn't say anything.

"Not Aro and Caius?" he added sarcastically.

"No." I shuddered. "Why do they look like that?"

"Because they are old." he said plainly.

"And their eyes?" I asked picturing their eyes in my mind.

"They aren't like us. They are real vampires." he laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. Not the laugh I was used to Edward having. I realized, that frightened me more than the red eyes. It meant something was going to happen. Something that would change our worlds forever. Take us apart. I shuddered again and Edward's hand moved to my head and began to stroke it.

"Shhh." he whispered in my ear, making his voice very sweet. "It will be fine."

I felt like a little child. Again, Edward was my older brother consoling me. His laughter started again, but this time it was gentle.

* * *

YAY UPDATE :

Okay so i meant to put this up on the last one, but is anyone excited about all the new stuff we got...two weeks ago?

I mean new stills and the TRAILER!! the brilliance of it and the wonderfulness that is Rob and Kristen and Bella and Edward. It just makes you smile. lol

32 more days. Never been more excited in my life.

As always Read and Review. I love reviews they make me smile.

I do not own Stephenies character, nor do act like a do. I just used them because if I didnt...I wouldnt have a story, more like one lonely character with out friends.


	20. Chapter 19 : Offer

_Offer_

"What did he do to me?" I muffled into Edward's leg.

"He read your thoughts. He has the same power as us, but with limitations. He has to have physical contact with the person whose thoughts he's reading. But his power is greater than ours as well. He can hear everything, even things you aren't thinking about at the time. Past memories or thoughts that you've locked away." he replied in a monotone while tracing the circular patterns on my shirt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it didn't really cross my mind. You didn't have to see that. You shouldn't have." It was classic Edward. Blaming everything on himself.

"Edward, please." I moaned. "It just took me by surprise, that's all. I over reacted. Besides, I was the one who didn't want to know anything about the Volturi anyways. Its my own fault."

Edward's head shot around and I moved my body up so I could see the door around him.

"Alec." Edward said swiftly as the knocking began softly on the door.

"I'll get it." I was on my feet and opening the door by the time I finished the sentence. "Hi." I smiled as I greeted him.

"You seem to be in a better mood." he replied while nodding to Edward and looking back at me.

"Can we help you?"

"Hopefully you didn't plan on staying in your room all day." he replied smirking.

"Aro wants us?" Edward questioned his thoughts.

"Well, yes. He'd like to speak to you both."

"Okay then." I looked to Edward, then back at Alec. "Should we change?" I questioned from his look.

"Do what ever you wish." he smiled then turned around.

I shut the door and turned to Edward.

_You're blushing Julia._ he smirked.

"Shut up." I muttered as I passed him.

We'd unpacked earlier so changing went by quickly. I wore some black leggings and a deep blue long dress shirt. It was Alice's, but I loved the material it was made out of, so I stole it. Her tiny face shot in my mind and she was smiling a bright smile.

"Ugh." I muttered as I blocked her form my view, getting a look and chuckle from Edward.

He'd decided to match me. Wearing a deep blue button down shirt and black jeans.

I put in some sapphire earrings and put on some stilettos.

"Are you finished yet?" Edward moaned while I was finishing my make-up.

"My god, could you chill?" I asked as I walked out, clipping some of my wavy hair back. He smiled at me. "Do I look nice?" I asked turning.

"Lovely, as always."

We went out and went with Alec to Aro's red hallway. We all chatted random and to my surprise, I was enjoying myself. Nothing was frightening, at that moment.

When we got to the office, a small figure that matched my height stood talking to Aro. She was giggling with a childish tone and her hair bounced as she did. She was only a child.

"Alec!" she squealed as he went in and embraced her.

"I see you're off the market." I chuckled some.

The small girl looked at me hatefully and I was hit with a pain that was unbearable. It started in my heart and spread to my legs, making my knees weak. It went to my arms causing them to shake. The pain was horrible, and the girl was causing it. I could tell from the grin the was slapped across her face. But her eyebrows furrowed after a few seconds. Something was to her disliking and the pain only got heavier.

"Stop her!" Edward called out.

"Jane…" Aro said calmly. "That's no way to treat a guest." he seemed curious.

The pain slowly left my body and I held onto the paneling to brace myself up. The heals of my shoes were snapped off and my balance was off.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, tucking a strand of lose hair behind my ear.

"Yeah." I answered breathlessly.

The girl named Jane was eyeing me with hate.

"How did you do that?" she barked.

"Do what..?"

"Withstand my pain." her hands clenched to fist. That was what was making her angry.

"Trust me, I felt all of that." I answered still out of breath.

"You didn't fall." she said hatefully.

"I'm sorry?"

"Jane." Aro cut in. "Would you mind leaving now. Both of you?" he questioned Alec too.

"Not at all." she answered for both of them and went out.

"You may go too." Aro nodded to the woman behind him. She seemed a little frightened to leave him. Had she been there last time? Was I too out of it to notice? "Please. Everything will be fine." Aro said to her smiling. She then left in a hurry.

"Well now. Sorry about that. But I must say, that was very impressive."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. "But I have no idea what you are talking about."

"He's talking about the way you took the pain." Edward said angrily eyeing the wall. I turned to him. "No ones ever stood to Jane when she uses her full strength."

"How did you do that, may I ask?" Aro question, interested.

"I, uh, I don't really know. I didn't do anything." I stuttered with my answer.

"Julia's taken pain before. In her previous life." Edward answered with better clarity. "It's likely she still has some of that power, to take pain without showing it."

"Ah! I see! Well that is a talent! And I hear you have more, and that brings us to why you two are really hear." Aro smiled brighter. I couldn't understand anything though, and I couldn't heard Edward. He was still frowning, disapproving something Aro was thinking of.

"Please come here Julia." Aro asked and put his hand up.

I flinched some and he caught that.

"Not to worry dear." his smile turned warm. "I'm not going to show you anything you don't want to see. I promise."

I slowly placed my palm underneath his finger and watched as he saw my power. He saw the detailing of each and every trail I had ever seen. Every thought I could hear and why I could hear only those. How sounds were so loud to me and how quickly I could run. He moved his index finger so it wasn't touching me anymore then looked at me with a great smile plastered on his face.

"My dear. Do you know what you are?" he asked anxiously.

I heard Edward stop breathing. "Uh-ah a Vampire?" I looked at him, confused again.

He found great joy in that. His laughter filled the room and when he finished he went out with what I was. "You, my dear, are perfect for being a Tracker."

"A tracker?" so confused.

"Someone who can find vampires much quicker than other vampires. One who excels in sight, speed, hearing, and smell." Edward replied coldly.

"But I cant smell." I began fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Yes, but you can see trails, which is, in its all, a much greater help."

"You only want her to find out whose on your side, whose dangerous to you. Then to find the ones whose gone against you." Edward's cold tone continued.

"You mustn't think like that Edward. I'd love for you to join us too. Then perhaps Alice. She could be of great use." Aro babbled on like a brook.

"You want to use us?" I asked looked at him.

"No. Not at all. Its just you would be a great help to the Volturi." he amended quickly.

The phone rang and Aro quickly picked it up.

_Edward, what are we going to do?_ I asked, trying to clear my mind.

_What do YOU want to d---_ his thoughts stopped as Aro hung up.

"Are we read to eat?" Aro asked us as he got up from the table. The women from before was back and standing closely to him. He left the room and followed the hallway to another hallway that lead to a large room. There were other vampires in there. Demetri, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, and others.

"These are our top vampires. We feed first." Aro commented.

Every vampire was doing their own thing. Keeping busy, looking like they were doing something when they weren't. I heard slow faint footsteps coming. Human footsteps getting closer, then the door opened.

My head shot around quickly as a large group of people entered.

"Hello." Aro welcomed everyone. "I hope you are enjoying the tour of our lovely establishment in Volettra."

Edward was still as stone and my breathing sped up. What was going to happen was clear night. But still, when their screams started, I coward to Edwards chest. Edward placed his nose in my hair to keep the scent of blood low. Then we left.

When we got into the room, I began to pack. We'd pasted another innocent group on the way.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at Edward while shoving the clothing to the luggage, not caring to fold it.

"What we are supposed to be."

"Those people haven't done any wrong to this world!" I yelled again.

"I know. But it's what we are." Edward replied not really paying attention.

I sunk to the floor and took in dry sobs. Was that really what we were supposed to be? What did that make me? Was I one of them? Were we wrong and they right?

My hands squeezed my head trying to stop the questions that were buzzing. The thoughts that just wouldn't stop. I let out a shrill scream and Edward was by my side picking my up and placing me on the bed.

"Julia." he placed my head in his hands. "Are you almost ready to leave?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

I shook my head.

"Okay." he grabbed my bags and hand and took my to the center room. We walked out and went to the end of the hallway.

"Just stay here okay." Edward said while placing me to sit down on a bench. He left but I could still see him in my mind.

"_Aro, I'm sorry, but we have to leave."_

"_Are you positive you cant stay?"_ Aro questioned.

"_Yes. We are leaving now. We cannot apply to your offer, maybe some other time."_

"_Right."_ Aro shook hands with Edward and he was back out next to me.

"The cabs outside. Are you ready to go?" he questioned me.

"Yes."

The drive few by and it wasn't until we were at the airport, that I realized it was now night. We got onto the plane and settled into our seats. I had my head placed on Edward's chest, but my mind blocked from him.

He was right.


	21. Chapter 20 : Leaving

_Leaving_

I sat in the waiting area with my legs tucked against my chest and my arms wrapping me in a tight ball. People were looking but I paid them no mind. Nothing meant anything anymore. The only thing that actually had meaning was keeping my thoughts from Edward.

_Flight 190 Volterra, Italy to New York, New York, now boarding._

"Julia…" Edward said touching my shoulder causing me to jump.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I unwounded myself and picked up my bag, then proceeded to follow him to the plane. He could tell I was holding something back from him, but he didn't mention anything.

I wished I could have let him hear me. All the thoughts passing through my mind were making it very hard to keep the thoughts from entering his mind and even one slip would be to much. One thought escaping, would mean all the thoughts being known. How I couldn't tell if I was a monster. If I was the wrong one in the world. If what we were doing was the opposite of what we were supposed to do in the world and if that made us the bad ones. We shouldn't go against nature, wouldn't that make us evil. Was that really the only way we could be, or was this life we were leading not sustainable. Would we be this way forever, eighty years meant nothing now, three hundred years meant nothing, we were going to drink human in the end, even though we had such resistance. I knew that Emmett had eaten human before, and Alice and Jasper, but they had all changed. We were what we were, but that didn't mean we couldn't change and become one of them.

At this point, I didn't even understand my own thoughts and we were on the plane. Edward wasn't looking at me, wasn't trying to hear me, giving me the privacy he could tell I needed. But even though he wasn't trying to hear me, didn't mean the second I let my thoughts be unlocked he wouldn't be able to hear them.

I decided I would leave before the flight to Seattle arrived. Even though I couldn't stand myself for it, I knew I had to leave. There was no way around it, and I was going to make every second I had left with him mean something.

_You don't have to leave,_ the voice in my head called out.

_Yes, I do._ My answer was meaning less. I was going to argue with myself with this choice until the action was completed. The voice kept talking back, saying that I wasn't a monster, and part of me knew I wasn't, but there was still that one part screaming at me that I had to get away and get away fast. That if I didn't get away then it would hurt what I cared about most.

It would hurt Edward.

Our plane arrived in New York at nine and our flight to Forks left at 11:30. To kill time Edward and I wandered around Times Square for awhile. I didn't think about what was coming, all my focus was about enjoying the time I had left with Edward, and not letting him see what was coming.

We went to Central Park then to Rockefeller Center. We laced up and got out on the ice. Our gracefulness stood out more than the others, so we had to tone it down. We were near the center or the rink when I heard them.

"_It's a shame we had to lose them." _Aro commented sighing.

Marcus shrugged not caring what so ever on our short trip.

"_I don't see why you are so upset about it. They weren't that special."_ Caius barked.

"_Do you not realize how great they would be for us?"_ Aro question.

"_They are just vampires." _

People stared a my non-moving body in the center of the ice and moved around me, except Edward. He'd heard everything.

Everything.

I swallowed dryly. He'd heard everything that I had been so keen on keeping to myself.

"You can hear them, can't you?" he whispered.

He ignored the other situation. "Yes." I mumbled. I'd hurt him. Something that I was trying to prevent.

His hand lightly rested on my shoulder. "Lets go." he whispered. His hand wrapped around mine and slowly, he pulled me off the ice.

Soon we were walking the streets and once we got to an empty street, we both knew what was coming. Edward stopped behind me as I continued forward. Then I stopped. I wouldn't turn around though, I could turn around. I was afraid to turn around. Afraid to see his face and have all my decisions turned around.

"You're leaving." he said the would be question if I hadn't had my thoughts unlocked.

"Yeah." my voice cracked, something that it never did.

"Why? It's not like you want to. I can see that clear as day on your face, I don't even have to read your thoughts."

"I really couldn't careless what you can see Edward." I said with force, trying to make him mad. If he were mad I had an excuse to leave.

"You aren't going to pin this on me." he said bluntly.

"Aren't I?" I whispered.

He paused for a minute. "I didn't want us to go. But I didn't tell you. It's my fault. I should have said no to begin with."

I smiled again. This was what I needed. A way out.

"We aren't right for each other, Edward. I'm sorry." I smiled.

"That's what you think."

No. My resolve switched that instant and everything in my head started to scream stay, stay. But I couldn't listen…

I had to leave.

"You'll find something better. There's always something better." I added.

"But will you?" I could hear the smirk on his face.

I giggled some.

A snow flake fell to the ground. One single snowflake. It's distinct features stood out on the pavement, then it faded away and my resolve returned.

"Edward, I'm like a snowflake." I laughed.

"What?" he chuckled at my comparison.

"I'm like a snowflake. I'm practically white, with my hair and my pale body. I follow the wind and when I land, I disappear." I showed him the comparison as another snowflake fell and disappeared.

"You are going to disappear from my life?" he questioned.

"No!" I said in a rush. I couldn't allow myself to disappear. I wasn't stupid. "I'll always be able to hear you. And if you are ever in trouble are need assistance I'll come running as fast as I can."

"What if you are across the country?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then I'll get a private jet. Or a super fast car, maybe a Ferrari." I said in my silk voice.

"Okay." he looked down.

"I'm sorry Edward."

And then I was gone.

Running as fast as I could in the other direction.

Not knowing where it would take me or where I would stop.

Or what I would find out at the end of my journey.

* * *

Okay so I'm over my BF's house and the new tradition, I must always do a new Chapter over her house."  
The Epilogue is next. Then new story. I'm trying to decide whether to put the new book with this, or start a new story.  
Maybe Ill just do both. lol

So yeah. This is basically it.

Cry. You know you want to. Read and Review Make me smile so I can write more

10 MORE DAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	22. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

It'd been nine months since I'd left Edward.

For the first two months I couldn't hear him at all and I knew it was my fault. I'd hurt him even though I didn't want to. I now sent the family letters, to let them know how I was doing. If I found little things that reminded me of them, I would send it. Recently I'd sent Esme some seeds of a rare flower and the instructions on how to care for it as long as some cloths for Alice and a medical book I knew Carlisle didn't have. Then, I wrote a personal letter to Edward. For his eyes only, and as far as I could tell, only he'd seen them. Well Alice too, but she couldn't help that.

Every time I sent Edward a letter, my ability to hear him was clear. Then it would fade and I would have to make another letter and so on and so on.

My time away from the family had cleared some of my thoughts. I spent some time with the Delani's, but couldn't stay to long. It was hard dealing with their lust for men, and Tanya's craving for Edward's attention. She was worse than Rosalie.

But now, I was close to Forks. Much closer than I had ever planned to be. The forest surrounded me in a thick green sheet and the rain soaked my cloths.

I'd been buying new cloths when they were needed. I never had more then one outfit at a time, but it didn't really matter. No one saw me. I hadn't had contact with human's everyday of these nine months. I'd seen more vampires than I'd wanted to as well. The last one's I'd seen were a group of three nomads. Two men and one woman. It was easy to tell who was in the lead, and how they were pretending it was the other way around. Their names were James, Victoria, and Laurent. I'd only seen them for an hour, to make sure they weren't going near Forks. That was the last thing the clan needed, a group of Nomadic vampires.

I was careful not to be in Edward's hearing range, that's not what I was here for. I didn't even know why I was hear.

A longing maybe.

I'd been away for to long and my head was telling me to return. To be part of the Cullen clan once more. Now that I was able too, it was very tempting. But I was afraid that everything wouldn't be as it was before.

Edward hadn't moved on though. He wasn't depressed, but he wasn't fully happy. Maybe I could go just for a few days. Just to see everyone in person. But then Esme would make me stay, she would take my leaving again the hardest. She'd taken it the hardest the first time too. She never wanted to lose any of us.

I was going to go back, I really was. But then I saw her.

Bella Swan.

She shot to my mind through Edward's. His curiosity pulsated through me and kept me right in my spot. She was different, he couldn't hear her at all.

Edward continued to try and hear her, looking her straight into her eyes trying to attach himself to her mind.

What a fool.

The thoughts continued until Biology, and that's when everything changed. She passed him and his senses flared. My hands clenched to fist as his hand shattered the corner of the desk. He fixed it quickly while I did not un-tense. His mouth filled with venom and all of his thoughts were set on killing the girl and how he would do it.

"Be strong Edward." I gritted through my teeth.

He didn't hear me. My mind was too far away. He wouldn't have heard me anyway.

The whole period went that way, and in the end he did nothing.

A smile stretched across my face as he left the classroom without harming a single soul. He was strong enough. My smile faded as his next thoughts entered my mind. He was going to leave everyone for this girl. He didn't want to hurt her, to be a monster. Why couldn't I be like that? Why couldn't I have just said no? That I wasn't going to be what was calling out to me.

Edward had it much harder than I had. He could smell her. It was so much stronger than anything I'd ever felt or knew. He was still running, but it wasn't a selfish reason as mine had been.

But one thing Edward didn't understand was his feelings.

Edward had no idea he'd fallen in love with this girl, but I did.

My hopes of returning died. There was no point now. I wasn't even on Edward's mind. He was to worried about her. Envy spilled through me, but this was what I wanted, right? This is what I knew was going to happen. I knew he was going to find something better, something he wanted more, and he did. So why was I mad?

I loathed Bella Swan for no reason at all.


	23. ANFTA

A note from the author

Heyyy guyssssss.

Okay, I want to thank EVERYONE who commented me. I just want everyone to know, I read every single one of them, but you can ask all my friends, I rarely comment back. Haha.

I've got people asking "Is this the end?" and the answer to that is a yes and no.

This is the end of Breaking Butterflies. This is where I believed the "before" story needed to end. But the WHOLE story is not finished. I am starting a new story called "Watchful Eyes." This story will take place between Twilight and Breaking Dawn. I'm going to make it a totally new story, because you really wont have to read these 20 chapters to understand how Julia feels, though it will help. I will put the link up but I'm NOT PUTTING THE STORY WITH THIS STORY!!!! It could get reallllllly confusing for me, because I'm very slow (and I'm selfish and want two stories.) I haven't really started the story to much haha. But I do have a chapter from the New Moon Segment. Doesn't that make you happy lol.

So yeah. That's basically it.

Now for you alllll to know, I will be updating (or trying my hardest to) EVERYDAY until twilight comes out. *does happy twilight is coming dance.* That is my way of celebrating, giving myself more work to do.

So look out for the next updates. And thanks again for all who commented, they made me write every chapter. (I finally finished a story! Welllll sorta lol)


	24. Playlist ?

Okay loves, I'm back. ANDDDD *insert drum roll*

http://*www.*fanfiction.*net/s/*4654045/1/*Watchful_Eyes  
(you have to remove the * )

LINK AS PROMISED.

There's only a preface, and sadly its only like 220 words lol.

And I've got a little treat for you, which will totally show you HOW MUCH of a loser I am. And the word that proves it all is …

PLAYLIST *insert smile?*

Angel : Sarah McLachlan

Beautiful : Bethany Dillion

Concrete Angel : Martina McBride

Emergency : Paramore

Aside : The Weakerthans

Find Yourself : Brad Paisley (When Julia leaves and is by herself, because I didn't really go into it)

Lost : Pricilla Ahn

Lucky : Jason Mraz

Must Have Done Something Right : Relient K

Never Knew :The Rocket Summer

Nobody's Home : Avril Lavigne

One Last Breath : Creed

Save : The Rocket Summer

She Will Be Loved : Maroon 5

AND THE LAST SONG THAT IS MY BREAKING BUTTERFLIES SONG, THAT BASICALLY HAS EVERYTHING IS *another drum roll*

Tonight : FM Static

(The songs are from Edward and Julia's POV's, just so you arent confizzled.)

Yes, that's basically it. Don't think I have anything else to hit on. Soooo Breaking Butterflies is now, COMPLETE.


End file.
